The Babes of Neji and Tenten
by The Reading Maid
Summary: The Hyuuga elders decide it is time for Neji and Tenten's two children to be caged. But will Neji Hyuuga, the same person who felt so much anger at the Main Family for so many years, the prodigy of the clan, really let that happen?...Drama romance humor
1. The Branding of Two More Hyugas

I do not own Naruto

The Babes of Neji and Tenten

Just a quick author's note. This story is kind of coming off of my other story, The Babes of Ino and Shika. That story focuses on Ino and Shikamaru and their children, and the other pairs and their children make brief appearances. But I wanted to do more with the other children, this scene in particular. I thought it would be weird to stick this in with the other story, so it became its own. So, without further ado, the story!

………………………………………………………..

The Hyuga elders had decided to do this while Neji was away on a mission. They all knew how much Neji resented the division of the main and branch families. And even though he had become much less outwardly hostile, they all guessed that what they were about to do could be enough to send him over the edge.

The elders had put it off long enough. Most children had it done when they were three. But, they had waited. And waited. Now, there were two children to do, Blaire being six and Hizashi two. If they only did Blaire, it would be nearly impossible to do Hizashi after. So, they would do both together.

The group consisted of Chuudou, Geretsu, and Asamashii, the three elders, and a reluctant Lord Hiashi. After making up with Neji at his nephew's first chunin exam, Hiashi had enjoyed being on friendly terms with him. The Head of the Hyuga household did not want to anger his nephew again. Especially since Neji had mastered most (if not all) of the Hyuga family fighting techniques. But, Hiashi had a responsibility as the head of the clan, and he knew he had to fulfill it.

The four walked purposely towards the Branch Family's wing of the house. Outside the nursery door, they stopped. Tenten, Neji's wife, could be heard, talking to the children inside. Hiashi realized that his daughter, Hinata's, children were in the room as well. _This isn't going to make it any easier_. He took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Tenten was sitting, cross-legged, in the middle of the floor, Hizashi and Anni, Hinata's little girl, in her lap, reading them a book. Blaire lay on her back by the window, also listening. Tam, Hinata's hyperactive blond four-year-old, was playing with action figures, also listening. Hiashi's heart twisted, knowing that he was going to break-up this peaceful scene.

Tenten looked up when he entered and her face changed from happy to worry. She stood up, putting down the babies, and bowed slightly. Four pairs of children Hyuga eyes stared at him from around the room.

"Lord Hiashi, how nice to see you." Then she noticed the men behind her husband's uncle. She bowed even lower.

Hiashi nodded his greeting. "I need to see Blaire and H-Hizashi." Just saying his brother's name was enough to make him lose some of his composure.

Tenten looked even more worried. Blaire walked up beside her mother, also bowing. Tam, however, ran and jumped up and down in front of his grandpa.

"Hey! Hey, Grandpa, what about me? Do you need to see me? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

Hiashi shook his head. Normally Tam was always able to make him smile, but not today. "I'm sorry, Tam. Just Blaire and Hizashi."

Tam stuck out his bottom lip and walked back to his toys, sulking. Tenten said, in a forced calm, "Can I help you with anything, Lord Hiashi? If it's something simple, maybe I could do it for you. I'd hate for you to take time out of your House Duties just for us."

"No, Tenten. There's nothing you can do." He reached out his hands for Hizashi. Tenten picked up her baby slowly, as though reluctant to give him up. Hiashi took the child in his arms and gestured to Blaire to follow. "I will send word to you when you can see the children." They turned and walked out. Hiashi paused at the door. "I am very sorry, Tenten."

As the door shut behind the group, Tenten sat down on the floor. She was in a kind of daze. She had known this was coming. But now, as it was actually happening, she couldn't take it. And she wasn't even allowed to be with them! When Neji had told her about his Cursed Seal mark, Tenten had been filled with the desire to comfort the sad, lonely three-year-old who had suffered through that. And now, it was happening to her children. Her babies. And there was no Neji here to go to. No pale, serious, reassuring eyes to make her feel secure. No cold, firmness to make her want to be stronger.

Tenten bit her lip to stop her tears. She would not cry. She would be strong for her children, who any minute now would be receiving the curse mark. And she would be strong for the two children with her now, whom she loved almost as much as her own.

"Okay, who wants to finish the story?"

……………………………………………………………

Blaire, walking next to her great uncle, felt uneasy. Some Hyuga sense inside her was telling her that whatever her uncle wanted to do, it was not going to be pleasant. She tugged on his sleeve.

"Lord Hiashi, where are we going?"

Hiashi looked down at her, Hyuga eyes looking into Hyuga eyes. "We just need to give you and your brother something. Don't worry." He was sickened with himself for deceiving his great niece. Hizashi was looking over Hiashi's shoulder at the other elders, who were all trying (and succeeding) to look cold and uncaring. Hiashi stopped in front of a door in the center of the main family wing. They opened the it and went inside. Hiashi put Hizashi in a chair and told Blaire to sit in the one next to him.

"Okay, Hiashi. No more waiting. Do it now." Chuudou said impatiently. Hiashi took a deep breath and dipped into his chakra.

……………………………………………………………

Neji Hyuga, now twenty-eight years old, stepped out of Tsunade's office and breathed a sigh of relief. This last mission, leading a rescue group deep into Waterfall, had not been easy. His team had been good, consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The strategist had not been on an A ranked mission for a long time. Unlike the Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji, Shikamaru had chosen to teach a genin squad. When asked about this, the jonin had said, "It was the worst mistake of my life…" His squad, who, unfortunately for Shikamaru, had been within earshot, had then tackled him. But none of the Konoha Twelve had believed him. Shikamaru loved his team almost as much as he loved his kids. Thinking of kids…

The one thing that Neji regretted about his decision to take on missions was the fact that he was away from home so much. He missed Tenten, and Blaire and Hizashi. Neji started walking towards the Hyuga mansion at a brisk pace.

As the mansion came into view, Neji felt that something was wrong. His first thought was that someone had attacked the house, but, upon closer inspection, nothing seemed unusual. All the same, he quickened his pace. When he reached the gate, the stout guard, who had been there for years and seemed as unshakeable as anything, didn't meet Neji's eyes. In fact, as he hurriedly made his way towards the branch wing, no one would. Everyone he passed looked away, some looking guilty, others looking pitiful.

Neji started to get angry while a new wave of panic rose inside him.

He started to run. When he came to his and Tenten's lodgings, he found them darkened and eerily quiet. He slowed and walked cautiously up to the door. The Hyuga prodigy had a bad feeling that his worst fear, the thing from his nightmares that left him in a cold sweat at night, had come to pass.

Neji pushed the door open.

The kitchen/living room was empty. Neji put down his bag and walked through the house until he came to Blaire and Hizashi's room. The door was open and he walked silently inside.

Tenten sat in the window seat, staring blankly out the window. She was holding a sleeping Hizashi in her arms while Blaire was sound asleep with her head in her mother's lap. The moonlight pouring in the window made the bandages wrapped around his children's foreheads seem as white as snow.

Tenten, realizing someone was there, turned and, seeing Neji, looked at him with a pained expression. He walked over and dropped to his knees in front of them. He touched Blaire's bandages with a slightly shaking finger.

"I'm so sorry Neji." Tenten's voice was hoarse. As she looked at her husband, she saw anger rise in his snow colored eyes.

"Neji." She reached out for his hand. "Don't be angry. We both knew this day would come from the minute I told you I was first pregnant." Neji closed his eyes. "And your uncle, he didn't _want_ to do this. It was his responsibility as head of your clan. Please, don't be angry."

Neji opened his eyes and Tenten saw no anger. Instead, she saw a pain and sadness there that made her heart break. "I'm not mad," Neji said in a strained voice. "I just wish I'd been here for them."

Tenten squeezed his hand, a small smile on her face. He gave her a small, sad smile in return. They sat there, Neji lost in thought, Tenten stroking Hizashi's soft brown hair. Then she stood, and Hizashi stirred. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Neji stood and the little boy saw him. "Daddy!" he smiled, but then winced and rubbed his forehead with his small hands. "Head hurt," he mumbled.

Neji reached behind his long hair and untied his headband. "I know. But look," he pulled it away to reveal his own curse mark, placed there almost twenty-five years ago. The green seal stood out on his pale skin, seeming even more eerie then usual. "Now we match." He took Hizashi in his arms and the little boy ran a finger over the mark on Neji's head. A small smile was on his lips as he fell back to sleep on Neji's shoulder.

Neji put him in the crib. From the doorway, Tenten said absently, "He'll be too big for that soon."

The little boy's father looked at the boy in the crib. It seemed like only yesterday that he had set it up for Hizashi. Just like it had only been yesterday that Tenten had come home from the hospital, carrying the little boy in her arms, while Neji and Blaire waited for them at home, Blaire jumping up and down excitedly. Where had the time gone?

Neji ended his wave of nostalgia and turned to his daughter. Blaire was already six, the oldest branch member to ever receive the curse mark, thanks to Hiashi's unwillingness to anger the nephew he only recently became friendly with. Not to mention the one Hyuga family member who was equal to Hiashi in strength and Hyuga abilities.

Neji had been very young when he received his seal. He had simply accepted it, having looked up to his father's example. But Blaire was six now. And being the curious soul that she was, would question the seal. She may have her mother's patient and caring personality, but she had the brain of her father. Blaire would bombard Neji with questions: what was the purpose of the seal? How was it conjured? How did it work?

And Neji planned on answering her. He would not let her questioning lead her to anger. Not like him. Neji had held his anger for almost eleven years before finally letting it go. He still didn't like the seal, but the anger no longer ate away at him.

He picked up Blaire and put her in bed. He wouldn't let Blaire, or Hizashi, grow up as alone and angry as he had. Neji had promised himself that as soon as Tenten had uttered the words, "I'm pregnant".

Neji closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen. He saw Tenten, standing by the sink, staring into space. The lights were still off. Her brown hair seemed almost black against the bright moonlight, and her eyes too seemed dark. Neji leaned his shoulder against the wall, looking at his wife.

"Tenten." She turned towards him, surprised. Neji took a step forward. "Are _you_ alright?"

She stepped forward and hugged him. "Yes. I'm alright." She paused. "Are you?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. And so will they."

…………………………………………………..

That was chapter one! Wow, this was kind of a sad chapter. I promise that the next ones will be happier! I hope that Neji wasn't too out of character. If he was, it was only because of the situation. I will make him better, I swear!

Again, I had the idea for this scene while I was writing the other story, which resulted in this one. Yay! I'm thinking about eventually doing a story for Hinata and Naruto, but if I did that would be later. Right now I've gotta work on school stuff, and finishing my other stories. So, please review, and look for more stories from the Reading Maid!


	2. I want a pony!

I do not own Naruto

Ponies

Blaire unconsciously rubbed her forehead as she sat in the window seat, reading a book. The seal didn't actually cause her any physical pain, but just the knowledge that it was there was enough to make it bother her. She was bursting with questions about the mark, but Neji had been called out on an emergency mission early that morning and had had to leave before she got the chance to ask him even one.

_And he'll probably be gone for at __least__ a day. Uh! This is so stupid!_

The six-year-old shut her book with a snap and sat up, suddenly filled with restless energy. Blaire was alone in the nursery, her mother still at their lodgings with Hizashi. Tam should arrive soon, with or without Anni Blaire did not know. Normally she enjoyed the peace that came when she had the nursery to herself, but today was different. She would take any distraction to divert her attention from her forehead, even her blond, over-energetic cousin.

Blaire sat there for five more minutes, her foot-swinging becoming more and more ferocious. Eventually, she was slamming the back of her heel so loudly against the seat that she didn't even hear the hurried footsteps coming from out in the hall. The door banged open and Blaire's hyperactive cousin came bounding through the door.

"BLAIRE! BLAIRE! GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" He ran up to her and started jumping up and down.

Blaire's sensible, white eyes followed her cousin's progress as he went up, down, up, down, in a circle, up, down, up, down…

"What?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

"TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY! MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I'M GONNA BE FIVE!" He landed and shoved eight fingers in front of Blaire's face. "FIVE!!!"

Blaire looked at him with a completely straight face. Then she raised her own hand and put down three of his fingers. Tam looked at his hands, obviously confused at her actions. But then he noticed the bandages around his cousin's head.

"Hey! Why do you have bandages on your head?"

Blaire sighed. _Should I tell him? Does he even know about the seal? Wait…I didn't even know about the seal myself until yesterday. There's no __way_ _he knows. _

"Did you get hurt?"

"No…bu-." Before Blaire could finish her answer, he had leaned forward and untied the knot. The white cloth fell into the girl's lap. Tam's white eyes widened.

"What's that?" He asked in a hushed voice. The green of the seal seemed to glow on Blaire's pale forehead.

Blaire decided she would have to tell him something. "I'm not really sure, but I think that it has something to do with the different branches."

Tam looked at her closely, eyes sliding into suspicious slits. "Nah, I don't think so. Being in different branches only says where you live, right? It doesn't do anything else."

Blaire sighed at how naïve the heir to the main family was. _Iimagine. He's gonna be in charge of the whole family one day. _She imagined. _Oh God._

Tam looked at the seal for another second, then his eyes returned to their normal shape. "Oh well. I think it looks _cool_! I want one!"

Blaire rolled her eyes. "_You_ can't have one, Tam. Like I said, they're only for branch members."

Tam furrowed his brow and stuck out his bottom lip. "But I want one!" He folded his arms. "I'm gonna go ask Mamma." And on that note, he turned on his heel and marched purposely out of the room.

"You're not gonna find her!" Blaire rolled her eyes and stood up. _I wonder if he knows that Lady Hinata is out on a mission? Oh well. He'll figure it out eventually. _

As Blaire had thought, Tam was unable to find his mother, or his father, or his grandpa, or anyone else who he could have asked. He returned to Blaire after an hour of looking and the two of them amused themselves for the rest of the day.

When Blaire told him, "I told you so", Tam replied with a defiant, "I'll ask for one tomorrow. So there." Followed by a raspberry.

………………………………………………………………………

The next day was Tam's birthday banquet. All of the family was to attend. It was not optional. Tenten spent the morning getting Blaire's, Hizashi's, and her own clothes ready and getting everybody clean (Neji took care of his own clothes and his personal hygiene). She gave the children a bath, the dressed them both.

Blaire's shoulder length brown hair was combed out and then put in a bun at the base of her neck. Blaire, normally a tomboy, had to use all of her self-control to conceal her excitement about wearing her best kimono. It was dark purple in color, with small, silver lotus blossoms embroidered on it. Hizashi was dressed in a small, golden robe embroidered with scarlet cranes. Blaire squealed when she saw how adorable her brother looked in it. Tenten wore a dark green kimono embroidered with gold fans. She even took down her two buns and let her hair hang loose, just brushing her shoulders. As the three started off towards the banquet hall, Neji joined them, wearing the traditional Hyuga robes. Both Blaire and Hizashi still wore their bandages.

When they arrived at the hall, they took their seats as the head of the branch family. Blaire saw Hinata and Naruto, seated to the right of Lord Hiashi. Anni was seated on Hinata's lap, looking absolutely adorable in her diminutive sky-blue kimono. Hinata wore a dark blue one. On Hinata's other side sat her sister Hanabi, wearing an olive green kimono and looking rather bored. On Lord Hiashi's left, seated at the head of the table, was Tam who was practically jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. When everyone was seated, Lord Hiashi stood.

"My family, both the main household," he nodded to Naruto and Hinata, "And the branch families," He nodded to Neji and Tenten, "I welcome you. Tonight, we are here to honor a very special person."

Tam was about to explode with excitement.

"This person is important to both parts of the family, for one day he will be the head. Today, my daughter Hinata's son, Tam, turns five."

Tam could hold it in no longer. He jumped from his seat and yelled, "YEAH! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! YOU GOT IT! MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH!"

Lord Hiashi put a hand on Tam's head and firmly pushed him back in his seat. "Now, we shall all celebrate, as one family, this special day." At the last word, servants came pouring in, loaded with exquisite dishes of food. First came bowls of salad and many different types of soup, followed by dish upon dish of different noodles, which was then preceded by a dozen different meat dishes. After all of this came,

"RAMEN! ALRIGHT!" Father and son yelled at the same time as five huge pots of steaming ramen were brought into the room, each being held by three struggling servers.

After an hour, Blaire thought she was at her capacity. She slid down in her seat, too full to move, when the doors to the kitchen burst open and the head cook entered, pushing the biggest cake Blaire had ever seen in her life on a little cart. She looked at it, open mouthed, as it made its way down the long table towards the speechless boy at the end.

Everyone dug into the splendid cake except for Neji. The prodigy did not particularly like sweets, plus he was somewhat confused, something that did not happen often. Neji was somewhat surprised at the lavishness of the celebration. He remembered nothing like this for any of Hinata's birthday celebrations, or any of Hanabi's. _I wonder if Naruto had anything to do with this._ For the Hyuga clan had undergone many changes since Naruto had become a member of the family.

For one thing, the branch and the main families interacted on a daily basis instead of only on formal occasions. There was now a combined nursery for both branch babies, and main house babies, and the main household members were no longer allowed to speak down to the branch members. So far Naruto was making excellent progress at fulfilling the vow he made after beating Neji in the Chunin exams. But the thing that had first inspired Naruto to change the Hyuga clan had not yet been changed, and that was the cursed seal. The same seal that had just been branded onto his children's foreheads. Neji guessed that Naruto had not known of Hiashi's actions, for the blond jonin would never have let that happen.

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by Hiashi calling for attention once again.

"Now, my friends, we would like to-." Hiashi stopped and looked down at Tam, who was tugging franticly on his sleeve.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"Yes, Tam?"

"Is this the part where you give me my presents?"

"Yes, Tam, it is."

"Well, remember when I told you I wanted a pony for my birthday?" Tam was now standing in his chair, looking at his grandpa with urgent eyes.

"Yes," Hiashi said slowly. "Why?"

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't want a pony."

"You don't?" Hiashi asked, more than a little surprised (for the last three weeks, all Tam could talk about was his new pony). "Then what do you want?"

Tam pointed at his forehead and said, "I want one of those green marks on my forehead, just like Blaire's!"

…………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm so close to finishing my other story, so I had to write that first. Anyway. I have decided to stick with the curse mark storyline for a while. I was just gonna continue on with other stuff, but then 's review made me want to continue. Thank you so much! She gave me the idea for Tam's desire for a curse mark, so I just took it from there. Thank you again, !

Now, about the story. I didn't really like how whiney Tam was, but that's just how five year olds are. Or at least, how this five year old is. I tried to make Blaire sarcastic, because I felt that that was how she was supposed to be. When I thought of her, that's how she was: a self-sufficient, sarcastic, peace-maker, loving older sister, very smart, tomboy with Hyuga eyes and short brown hair. She and Tam are two of my favorite children to write about.

Anyway, thank you for all of those who reviewed. I love you all! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm probably not gonna have that much time. ONLY 14 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! YAHOO! Well, I'm off. Oh, don't forget to review, review, review! (please?)


	3. A Flickering Flame

I don't own Naruto

A Flickering Flame

Silence. An echoing silence filled the entire hall. The Hyuga clan members were either staring at Tam with open mouths or staring at Hiashi, waiting. But, the head of the household was not the first one to react. It was his son-in-law.

Naruto rose to his feet. He stared at Tam, then his bright, blue gaze moved to the other side of the hall, resting first on Neji, then Tenten, then finally stopping on Blaire and Hizashi. When he saw the bandages on their small foreheads, his eyes widened. He turned back to Hiashi.

"When did that happen?" The blonde's voice was like ice. Those not already frozen in fear found themselves unable to move when his voice cut the air.

When no one answered, he asked again, louder. "When did this happen!?"

"Two days ago, Naruto." Neji's voice was emotionless, but at the same time on the borderline of a pain and sadness so deep, Naruto could barely believe it was his.

Then something clicked in Naruto's mind and his eyes widened even more. _They did it while he was away. So he couldn't stop them. _He paused. _And me, too. I was on that mission. They didn't want anyone trying to stop them. _

He looked down at Hinata. His wife's shocked expression told the Kyuubi vessel that his wife was not informed of the branding either. This made him even madder. _She's the heir to the household!_

Naruto turned his blazing eyes to Hiashi and the other house elders. The elders blanched as those fierce, blue orbs stared at them, as though seeing right through their skin to their cold, selfish interiors. But before Naruto could unleash his fury upon them, Hinata stood up.

"Father, how could you?" Her voice held not anger, but, like Neji's when he had discovered his children, was filled with sadness. The heir's eyes were wide and reflected her pain in their white interior.

Hiashi took one look at his daughter, and in that one look, his world came crashing down around him. All the flaws in the Hyuga ways of life that he had so conveniently overlooked during his time as leader suddenly became disgustingly, horribly, and earth-shatteringly obvious. His hands curled into fists and his whole body shook.

_How could you? How could you? How could you? _His daughter's words echoed through his head, repeating themselves over and over and over. _How could you? How could you?_

"H-hinata…" Hiashi looked down, unable to meet his daughter's gaze anymore. "Hinata, I…" He let his voice fade, unsure of what to say. But really, what could he say?

"Hiashi." A new voice filled the hall. Chuudou had stood up. He leaned against the table, coldness, power, and anger radiating off of him. "Hiashi, do not forget your position."

"Father," Hinata began, reaching out for her father's arm.

"Hiashi." Geretsu stood also, stooped with old age, but emanating the same aura as Chuudou.

"Lord Hiashi, listen to Hinata!" Naruto moved behind Hinata, supporting her.

"Hush, demon, this does not concern you!" Asamashii did not need to stand to make his presence known. He hissed at Naruto like a snake, pale eyes narrowed into evil slits.

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto tried to step toward the man but found the table in his way. 

"Naruto, don't." Hinata put a hand on her husband's arm. He met her eyes, then relaxed. He turned back to his father-in-law, a new look in his eyes.

"Lord Hiashi," the man finally looked up and met Naruto's eyes. "Lord Hiashi, you know as well as I do that cursing the branch members is not the-." Naruto was cut off by Geretsu.

"Hiashi, why are you letting this demon manipulate you? He is not even of Hyuga blood!" Geretsu slammed a fist down onto the table. "He should not even be here!"

"Lord Geretsu-!" Hinata spoke up, her voice fierce.

"This does not concern you, Lady Hinata!" Chuudou tried to speak civilly, but he could not keep the anger from his voice.

Naruto took an angry step forward. "How dare you speak to Hinata like that!"

"How dare _you_ interfere with this household! The day the lady married you was the worst mistake this clan ever made!"

"SILENCE!"

Hinata, Naruto, Chuudou, Geretsu, and Asamashii froze. Everyone turned to Hiashi. He was bent over the table, fists clenched, shoulders shaking. He looked up, eyes blazing.

He said, in an icy voice, "This foolish arguing will stop."

He closed his eyes. "There are obviously problems within our two branches. As head of our family, it is my duty to solve these. I will retreat into my chambers, and I will meditate on the answer."

He opened his eyes. "And until I get it, the Hyuga household is going under complete lockdown. No one is to leave; no one is to come out. Branch members are to stay on their side of the house, main members on theirs. There will be _no_ interacting between branches at all. _No_ exceptions."

Hinata opened her mouth, shocked.

"No, Hinata. You will not speak." He stood up. "This banquet is over. Everyone must go back to his or her lodgings. Now." Hiashi turned and left, his robes billowing around him. The shocked people in the hall hesitated, then did the same.

Hinata watched her father go, then turned back to the hall, eyes searching frantically through the crowd. Then she saw the familiar, long, brown hair. "Neji!"

She hurried over to her cousin. "Neji!" He turned when he heard her calling.

"Hinata."

"Neji." She finally stood before him, and for a second she was speechless.

From her place at the head of the hall, she could just make out her cousin's face, but could not see it in detail. Now, though, she saw what state her cousin was in. When they were younger, Neji was always cold and stern, ridden by anger at the main house, alienating himself completely from her. After his first chunin exam, that had changed. They became closer, Neji sometimes even laughing in her presence. Now, though, her cousin looked awful. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he was, if possible, even paler then usual. But his eyes were the worst: white pools of pain, and sadness, but no anger. Which made it all the worse.

"Neji, I had no idea father was going to do it, I-." She looked at him, lost for words.

As Hinata spoke, her father's personal guard burst into the room and started ushering people out, separating the two branches. Two guards made their way purposefully towards the two cousins.

"I know, Hinata," Neji said quickly, eyeing the approaching men. "This was not your doing."

Blaire clung to her father's robes, confused by all the movement and noise. The fight had upset her and now, for some reason, she wanted desperately to see Tam. She looked around in the sea of people, but did not see her boisterous cousin anywhere. Blaire buried her face in Neji's robes, closing her eyes, wishing she was away from all the mayhem and instead home in her soft, safe bed.

"Blaire!" The girl looked up quickly and saw Tam, who tripped on someone's foot and grabbed onto Hinata's robes. "What's going on? Why did everyone get so mad?"

He looked at his cousin, a confused and worried look in his large eyes.

Blaire smiled when she saw Tam and actually answered his question sincerely.

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with the mark on our foreheads, but I don't know…"

"My Lady, you are not to talk with the branch members." The two guards stood in front of the four, looking foreboading.

"I know, but-."

"We will have to ask you to leave the lady, Master Neji," one guard said.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other one more time, then Neji nodded slightly and turned, Blaire still holding tightly to his robe.

"Neji, what should we do?!" Hinata cried out, taking a step forward. Her pretty face was worried and a desperate tone was in her voice.

Neji turned back, opening his mouth to answer, but the guard moved between the cousins, herding Neji and Blaire along like cattle.

"Neji!"

"Blaire!" Tam tried to move around the guard, but the man refused to let him pass. The man started to move forward ever so slightly, moving Hinata and Tam back towards the other main family members. "Mama, what's going on? Why can't I talk to Blaire?"

"It's…I…I don't know, Tam. We're just going to have to wait." Hinata took one last look over her shoulder, but she did not see her cousin or his family. She had a sinking feeling in her heart, as though telling her that something dreadful was going to happen. Very soon.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hiashi sat in his rooms, deep in thought, for five days. In that time, he thought over the entire history of the Hyuga clan, which he had studied over his childhood. Ever since the beginning of the family, there had been a main family and a branch family. Why should they change now? Just because he had become friendly with the leader of the branch family didn't mean he could relax the stiff ties of tradition. Even if that leader, who had carried so much anger at the main family for most of his life and had so recently let it go, happened to be his nephew _and_ the most naturally gifted Hyuga in over two hundred years, there was no excuse not to seal him and his children. Neji Hyuga and his children were just like any other branch members. So why did they cause Hiashi so fierce a battle in his conscience? If he decided now to stop the sealing tradition, what would happen?

He thought…

_Do I really want to be remembered as the Hyuga leader who ended such a long-lasting tradition? _

It was the fifth night. The candles burning in the corners of the room flickered across his pale face, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_Am I going to be the disgrace of the clan?_

One candle flame flickered, its shadows flickering over Hiashi's face, darkening his eyes.

_What if I choose to stop using the curse? Would all of the branch members leave? What would happen if the main family needed the branch? What would happen? _

The flame flickered wildly, throwing even more shadows over the man's face.

_What if our secret was stolen? _

The flame slowed.

_That could never be allowed. No matter what, that must never happen. _

It stopped flickering. His mind was made.

_Neji or no Neji. Hinata or no Hinata. Naruto or no Naruto. Blaire or no Blaire. Hizashi or no Hizashi. The cursed seal is a part of the Hyuga way of life, and nothing is going to stop it. Not now, not ever. _

………………………………………………………………………….

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry to everyone that this took me so long to update. I had so much going on, and I couldn't figure out how to pick up from where I left off! But I think I figured it out. Well, I must have, since I posted this chapter…anyway.

I know that there wasn't all that much about the children in this chaper, but I'll focus more on them in the next chapters. Don't worry.

Thanks for all of the reviews, and please keep it up! I can't really think of anything else to say, except that I PROMISE that the next update will be faster then this one. I'm serious.


	4. A Caged Bird's Tears Run Free

I don't own Naruto

Chapter Four: A Caged Bird's Tears Run Free

Blaire sighed heavily and pressed her forehead against the cold glass of her window, peering out into the rain-washed grounds of the Hyuga mansion. She had been stuck in her house for FIVE days and she thought she was going crazy. At first it had been nice, just her, her parents, and her brother all at home together. But after five days of nothing, she had a bad case of cabin fever and wanted nothing more than to get away from her family and out into the fresh air. She had tried to sneak out on the fourth day, hoping for even just an hour of freedom. But, ten feet from her front door, a guard caught her and carried back inside.

_I_ _just wish this stupid lockdown would end!_ The six-year-old was still confused about why they were under lockdown in the first place, and when she asked her parents about it, they simply said 'because Lord Hiashi declared it'.

After the first two days, the girl had grown tired of talking to her parents and had grown sick of her one sided conversations with Hizashi. Being shy and a two-year-old, Hizashi did not have much to say. Or the ability to speak if he had wanted to. Blaire wished that she could talk to Tam, but she had not been allowed to see the boy at all, thanks to the lockdown. For reasons she could not explain, she missed her hyperactive cousin desperately.

The image of Tam and Hinata being pushed away from her and Neji had become a constant part of Blaire's dreams, leaving the girl awake and restless in the middle of the night. Over the sleepless nights, Blaire had thought and thought about a lot of things, especially her family's current predicament. After thinking and thinking and thinking, she decided on two things to direct her anger at: Lord Hiashi, and the curse mark.

_This is so stupid!_ Blaire thought, drumming her fingers on the windowsill. _Just because Lord Hiashi said we have to stay inside shouldn't mean that we actually have to do it! Why does he get to be in charge of everyone?! And why does he think that he can treat the main family better than the branch family anyway? _

"This is all so stupid!" She said quietly, her mouth inches from the glass.

Her warm breath made a patch of fog appear on the cold window. After a second, the fog slowly began to recede back toward its center. Blaire breathed more, making a patch the size of her face appear on the glass. She reached up and, using the tip of her finger, drew the shape that was now permanently etched onto her forehead.

When she finished, Blaire sat back, glaring at the caged bird.

"This is all your fault," she said to the symbol, white eyes narrowed in anger. "Everything was fine until you showed up."

As if answering her, the mark gave a little twinge of pain. Blaire rubbed her forehead angrily. Her mother had removed the bandages that had covered her seal, instead giving the six-year-old a pretty green headband to cover the mark. Blaire liked the headband, but for some reason it irritated the mark and Blaire had to take it off. She didn't like the mark showing, but she didn't want to wear bandages all the time either. What to do?

"Mom!" Blaire rose from her window seat, wincing as her legs protested. _How long have I been sitting there? _She shook out her legs, then walked down the hall, searching for her mother. "Mom, I have a question."

Tenten, seated at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in front of her, looked up at her daughter with tired eyes. The twenty-eight year old had been deep in thought about many things, particularly her family. She thought about her uncle-in-law, off meditating in his rooms, about her husband, who had barely uttered a word since the lockdown began, and about her children, one of whom seemed fine and the other seemed troubled. The little girl's voice brought Tenten out of her reverie and, seeing her daughter, she smiled. "What's the matter, Blaire?"

Blaire hesitated, staring at the floor, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Tenten thought a second, then stood and poured another mug of tea. The woman put it down on the table and took her seat, sipping her own mug. _I bet I know what it is,_ Tenten thought, watching as her daughter fidgeted through her warm, brown eyes.

A moment later, Blaire sat down opposite her mother, swinging her feet. Then she asked, "Mom, can you do something for me?"

The kunoichi leaned forward on her elbows and looked at her restless daughter. "Depends on what it is," she said with a small smile.

Blaire stared at her feet. Then she reached over and pulled her own mug tea in front of her. She studied her reflection in its still, creamy surface for a second before saying, "Can you give me bangs?"

A pause.

"What for?" Tenten said. She waited, studying her daughter carefully. Her guess to her child's problem was proved correct. _So. It is her curse mark that's bothering her_.

Blaire rubbed her forehead, still staring into the tea. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. _This is so frustrating! _

Finally, she said, "I don't want to wear a headband my whole life. And…" Her eyes could not see anything in her tea except for the green mark on her forehead. It was like it had taken over her whole face, drawing the eye completely away from the rest of her. She started to feel sick.

"I…" She frowned and her stomach felt uneasy. Then she realized that she felt ashamed whenever she saw her curse mark. At first it hadn't really bothered her, apart from the small flashes of pain it caused her. But after the fight at Tam's birthday banquet…it made her feel sickened and shameful.

"The fight between Hinata and Naruto and the elders was because of me and Hizashi getting _this_ put on us." Blaire pointed angrily at her forehead. "And then Lord Hiashi got all mad and sent us all into lockdown and we've been stuck in here forever, not allowed to see anyone else. It's like we're prisoners in our own house!"

She put her hand back around her mug. "It's all because of this stupid mark."

The girl glared at her reflection, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "It's not fair. Why did we have to get cursed in the first place?"

Blaire didn't realize how upset she was until she felt the wetness on her face. _Wait…why am I crying? I'm not a baby!_ But she could not stop the tears from slowly filling her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. It made her even angrier.

"I don't even understand why I got cursed! What's the point?! What does the stupid curse mark do?!"

Her voice rose. "What makes the curse mark so important that Hiashi and the elders feel they get to put it on us? If it's that special then they should put it on themselves!"

Blaire stopped staring into the tea and closed her eyes, unable to look at the mark anymore. Tears still managed to flow out of her closed eyelids, running down her cheeks hot and fast. She swiped at them angrily.

"And why am I c-crying?! It-t do-esn't e-even hurt!"

She tried desperately to stop the tears, but just couldn't. Eventually she gave in to the surge of emotion welling up inside her. Sobs racked her small body as tears came streaming down her face.

"I-it's not f-f-air! I d-don-n't g-ge-et-t it!"

She pushed her mug away and put her head down on the table, cradling it in her arms. Her tears fell onto the wood as she yelled, "I DON'T U-UNDERSTAND!"

Tenten had sat still throughout her daughter's whole rage, listening. Now she stood, walked around the table, and hugged her.

Blaire felt her mother's strong, well-muscled arms wrap around her and cried even harder, clinging to Tenten with all her might.

"Why, M-mama? W-why?"

Tenten closed her eyes, determined not to give into the urge to cry as hard as her daughter. She had to be the strong one. But Blaire's words hit her heart like nothing ever had before. _How did I let this happen? I just let Hiashi walk right in and take both children. I didn't even try and stop him. And now Blaire is paying the price. _

"I don't know, Blaire. I'm sorry." Tenten looked up and saw Neji standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and Tenten knew he had heard everything, both from the look in his eyes, and from the tears sliding slowly down his pale cheeks. "I don't know."

…

…

…

That night, Neji, Tenten, Blaire, and Hizashi climbed up onto the roof of their house. The rain had stopped and the clouds had drifted away, revealing a clear night sky with the stars shining down on the drenched land. Tenten brought up a blanket and they settled down. Sitting there, staring up at the stars, Neji told his children the story of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga.

…

Hiashi and Hizashi were twin brothers, sons of the head of the family. Despite the fact that they were twins, Hiashi was born first, making him the heir. Hizashi was pushed aside to the branch family. The branch family was used to protect the main family, protecting the secret of the byakugan from being stolen. To ensure that the branch members stayed loyal to the main family and protected them when need be, each one was branded with the caged bird seal. Using the caged bird, a main family member could control the branch members by threatening them with pain or even death. When Hizashi was branded with the bird, there were no special allowances made for him. Hizashi became just like any other branch member: a tool to be used by the main family whenever they pleased. A tool to be used, someday, for his brother.

The two boys grew up, both learning the Hyuga fighting style and a variety of special techniques. But off of the practice grounds, the boys learned completely different things. Hiashi, who would eventually become head of the family, learned the history of the Hyugas and all that he would need to know to be a good leader. Hizashi, on the other hand, was taught that he should always be willing to give up anything for the main family, always ready for anything. But what he actually learned was to be bitter towards them.

Eventually, both Hiashi and Hizashi had children. Hizashi had Neji, and a year later Hiashi had Hinata. Hanabi came later. On Hinata's third birthday, the Leaf village signed a peace treaty with the land of lightning. That night, Hiashi killed the head Cloud ninja as he tried to kidnap Hinata, the heir. As repayment, the land of lightning wanted Hiashi's body, but instead, they unknowingly received the body of his branch member twin, Hizashi.

After the death of his father, Neji was consumed by anger at the main family, who had taken his father from him at such a young age. That anger was embedded inside him until he was thirteen, when he battled with Naruto at their first chunin exam. Naruto had beat Neji, but during that fight Neji had learned a lot. He let go of his anger at the main house; both because of Naruto's words and a letter Hiashi gave him, written by his father before he died. Neji learned that Hizashi had not died for his brother because of their positions in the family. Hizashi had sacrificed himself so that his brother would live. Not the head of the family, but his brother. By doing that, he had freed himself from the curse. He was free.

…

By the end of the story, Hizashi was asleep in Tenten's lap. Tenten herself was sitting with her eyes closed, listening and thinking. Neji, after he stopped talking, sat in silence, staring up at the stars, a peaceful and sad look in his well-known white eyes. And Blaire…Blaire was many things.

She lay back on the roof, looking up into the heavens, her mind taking her back over her grandfather and great uncle's story. She was far from really understanding the depth of the seal and the complex structure of her family, but that was okay. For the moment, Blaire felt content. She knew that the answers she sought were, even now, somewhere in her mind. She just had to find them.

The story had not quelled the feelings of injustice that the mark made her feel, but she realized that that was not its purpose. Blaire knew the mark was wrong. As did Neji. And Naruto. And Hinata. And probably many others. She just needed to figure out how to make certain people realize the error of the mark as well. And she could do it. She would do it. In time.

Blaire snuggled up to her father and sighed. Neji put his arms around Blaire and hugged her, taking his eyes from the stars and bringing his thoughts back to earth.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Neji couldn't respond. They just sat there, looking up at the stars that matched their famous, white eyes, both lost in their own thoughts. Then, after several minutes, Neji spoke.

"I'm sorry, Blaire. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent them from marking you." He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

And the tears ran freely from the caged birds' eyes.

…………………………………………………………………..

I'm not even gonna comment on the lateness. And now I'm going on vacation. I'm so sorry.

Kind of an emotional chapter. Or at least it was meant to be. Tell me how you thought it was. I don't like to rewrite things that happened in the show/manga because I find that to be kind of boring, but I couldn't help but put the history in. Sorry about that.

As always, reviews are appreciated, and the reviewers of this story have been amazing. Thank you so so so so so so so so so much!


	5. Hate Filled Eyes

I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Five: Hate-filled Eyes

The lockdown of the Hyuga family was ended on the morning of the sixth day. Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the entire family, emerged from his chambers after a long, long meditation just as dawn was creeping in. The guard standing outside of Hiashi's rooms jumped to attention as the man emerged, hurriedly blinking away any sleepiness. Hatori Hyuga bowed to Hiashi, who looked at him with cold, white eyes.

Hiashi's eyes focused on the guard's forehead, currently covered by a ninja headband. Activating his byakugan, Hinata's father saw right through the metal and cloth. The caged bird glowed on the man's forehead.

Hiashi's eyes sank into angry slits, glaring at the man who was now rising from his bow, smiling.

"Lord Hiash-."

"Silence."

Hatori stopped short, eyes widening and smile disappearing.

"On your knees. Now." The command cut through the air like a knife.

Hatori slowly bent his knees, confusion etched all over his face.

"You are in the presence of a main family member." Hiashi's voice was like a blade made of ice. His eyes were like cold diamonds. "On your knees, branch member."

Hatori fell to the ground, ducking his head in order to avoid eye contact with the man standing over him. What was going on?

Hiashi glared at the man below him for another second, then turned and walked away, robes billowing out behind him. Hatori waited until the sound of footsteps had died away before he slowly rose to his feet, shaking, white eyes anxious.

Hatori was in his mid-twenties and had served as a guard to Lord Hiashi since his teens, right after he had passed his chunin exam. Never, in all that time, had he heard his master speak as he just had. Never. And Hiashi had never treated Hatori or any other branch member as he just had. Hiashi, when it came to his special guard unit, had almost always put skill level before family branches. But now…

_This change in Lord Hiashi…_Hatori thought as he slowly walked after the lord. _Whatever it is, it can't mean anything good for the branch family. Not at all. _

He was right.

…

…

A loud knock on the door brought Blaire out of her deep slumber. She tried to ignore it, but the intrusive and irritating noise continued, preventing the girl from reentering her dream state.

"Uh…" Blaire turned over, staring blearily at her clock. It read 5:31 A.M.

_What the heck?! _She thought, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. _Who comes over to someone's house at stinkin' five thirty in the morning?! _

Giving a short, angry sigh, the six-year-old pushed off her blankets and swung her legs out of bed. Running a hand through her rumpled brown hair and her new bangs, she stumbled out into the hall. About to turn the corner to get to the door, she stopped, her father's quiet voice reaching her ears. _Daddy got it, then. I wonder who it is?_

Blaire peeked slowly around the corner.

Neji stood shirtless before the door, one hand on the door itself and the other hanging by his side. He was speaking to another man who stood just inside the doorway. Taking in his large, muscular build, spiky black hair, and small, mean looking Hyuga eyes, Blaire recognized him as the guard who had foiled her escape plan several days previous.

Recalling how the man had carried her back to the house by the back of her shirt, and how he had then proceeded to throw her haphazardly back inside, Blaire glared at the man, hoping her father would unleash his infamous degrading/cold persona on the intruder. She listened, wanting to hear Neji.

"Lord Hiashi sent you?" Neji asked coolly, looking the guard in the eye.

"Yes," the guard said, glaring at Neji. "The lockdown is over."

Blaire's face burst into a smile. _YES!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then she felt a tug on her short nightgown. "Baire," Hizashi rubbed his eyes sleepily before looking up at his sister. "Wat da bang bang?"

Blaire did not question her brother's escape from his crib (a habit he had just recently picked up) and chose to ignore his question. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "The lockdown is over, Hizashi!"

Before Hizashi could react, the voices down the hall resumed their conversation.

"All family members are to report to the great hall immediately," the guard continued, "Where Lord Hiashi will speak about his meditation and his decision regarding the main family and the branch family."

Without another word, he turned and left, marching off to the next house.

Neji watched him walk away before slowly closing the door. A look of deep thought was etched on the young man's pale face.

"Who was it, Neji?" Tenten walked past the children to her husband, pulling on a light robe over her nightgown.

Neji looked at her and said, "One of Hiashi's personal guards. The lockdown is over."

Tenten sighed in relief and a smile appeared on her face. "Well about time. I, for one, am sick of being trapped in this house." She then noticed that the man before her was not sharing in her happiness. He still had a slightly troubled expression on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. Tenten put one hand lightly on his chin, the other on his shoulder, and turned him to face her. The distant, thoughtful look in Neji's eyes slowly faded away as he met the warm, chocolate gaze right in front of him.

"Neji, what's the matter?" They both seemed to have forgotten the children were present, their eyes seeing only each other.

Neji, long ago having decided to share everything with Tenten, hesitated, then said, "Lord Hiashi's decision."

Tenten didn't say anything, obviously wanting more.

"Well," Neji said, a note of his familiar poise back in his voice. "I've been thinking, and I've decided that Hiashi could only have chosen from one of two options. If he went one way, then maybe the caged bird would be stopped and the branch and main families would be combined. That would be the preferable choice.

"He couldn't choose just to keep things the way they are, because it is just causing too many problems. Hinata and Naruto would not let it remain this way. Remember Naruto's vow at our first chunin exams."

Of course, over their time spent together, Neji had told Tenten of the blonde's vow to change the Hyuga ways, made after Naruto's battle with Neji. At the time, Tenten had laughed, saying that in order for him to do that, he would have to marry Hinata. Neji too had smiled, neither one guessing that, exactly ten years later, they themselves would be married and attending the wedding of the Kyuubi vessel and the Hyuga heiress. After that, Tenten realized that Naruto was well on his way to fulfilling his vow.

"And if Hiashi doesn't improve things," Neji continued on, his gaze shifting away from Tenten's and fixating itself instead on some distant image in Neji's mind. "And if things don't stay the same, then there's only one alternative.

"They get worse."

Neji, standing in his doorway with his wife and children, and Hatori, following behind his master as they headed towards the great hall, were both proved to be right by the man they would soon come to hate.

…

…

"I can't wait to see Tam!" Blaire clung to her mother's arm, bouncing around excitedly and looking through the thick crowd of people, hoping to see a shocking head of blond hair in the sea of legs around her. "Do you see him, mommy?"

Tenten scanned the crowd of people making their way to the great hall quickly before saying, "No, sweetie, I don't. But we'll probably see Tam inside."

Blaire pouted, but soon became happy again, ecstatic at being out in the fresh air at last. _And when I see him, I'll show him my new bangs!_

"Mama!" Hizashi, being held on Tenten's hip, leaned over towards his father, saying, "Me dada! Me dada!"

Neji took Hizashi in his arms. Neji's face had taken on its well-known mask of ice, the man trying (and succeeding) at conveying no emotion at all to the outside world. But Tenten could read him, as could Blaire (to a point, at least), and they both sensed his unease and anxiety.

"Hey, Neji!" Neji turned and saw his cousin Rakkitori hurrying towards him. The tall, Branch member man of thirty-four was one of Neji's closest friends within his family. Being six years Neji's senior, Rakkitori had taken Neji under his wing after his father was killed and their friendship had continued on until adulthood. Rakkitori was a lower branch member than Neji who was a member of the general defense of the clan.

When little Hizashi saw Rakkitori coming towards them, he waved excitedly and said, "Rakkti! Rakkti!"

The man smiled when he saw Hizashi and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Branch Family Number One! How's is going? Glad the lockdown's over?"

_Branch Family Number One_ is the name that Rakkitori had made up for Neji's family, seeing as they were the closest ones to the main family. Neji wasn't crazy about the title, but it was just an example of Rakkitori's odd sense of humor that, for some reason, made Neji like him. Blaire loved the name and waved excitedly at Rakkitori.

He waved back to the girl as Neji said, "Who isn't glad?"

When the five reached the doorway, Rakkitori waved and walked back towards his seat while Tenten and Blaire fell into step behind Neji, who walked over towards their usual seats, near the front of the hall, closer to the main family then any other branch members. However, they were stopped halfway there.

"Hey, you, Branchies, get to the back! These seats are for main family members only." A big, burly guard stepped in front of them, blocking the way.

Neji stopped going forward, but did not turn around and head back. He glared at the guard and said, "And you have the authority to tell us that because…?"

"I'm a member of Lord Hiashi's personal guard and _you're_ just a branch member. Now get to the back."

Neji's eyes hardened. "We have always sat there and you are not going to stop us now."

The guard, who was taller than Neji and much wider as well, smirked and said, "I don't care where you _used_ to sit, but from here on out, all branch members have to sit in the back. _No excuses_."

The guard obviously thought that he would have scared Neji into submission, but he only managed to make the younger man angrier. Neji tightened his grip on Hizashi and opened his mouth again. Seeing this, the guard took a step closer to Neji.

"I said 'No excuses!', you filthy Branchy!" He pushed Neji on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Rakkitori walked up to the pair, white eyes burning with anger. "What're you talking about?! Lord Hiashi made up the rule that the leader of the branch family sits up there! I don't think-."

"Rakki, don't get involved," Neji began, but Rakki cut him off.

"Are you really going to let this big oaf -."

"Both of you shut up or I'll have you-."

"What'cha going to do with us, you-."

Their argument was now collecting the attention of other people, both branch and main members, who were turning around in their seats to stare at the pair. Several other guards moved in to support their comrade while more branch members went to the aid of Neji, all of them joining in the growing argument. Naruto and Hinata, seated up in the front, turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh no…" Hinata's eyes widened and a sickening feeling settled in her stomach. A low growl reached her ears and she turned to her husband. The man was already rising from his chair, fists clenched and eyes furious.

"Naruto," she said, holding onto her husband's arm. "Naruto, please don't get out of hand." Hinata saw the look in her husband's eyes that told her that he was going to do something reckless for the sake of righteousness. It was one of the qualities that Hinata admired most about Naruto, but not at a time like this. "Whatever we do, we risk making things worse for Neji and the other branch members. Please, don't-."

But whatever Hinata's advice was, Naruto never heard it, for at that moment, the first guard's loud bellow drowned out everything else.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU BRANCHY!" The man's hand shot toward Neji. Everyone expected him to strike Neji, but instead, the large hand fastened on Hizashi. The boy was ripped from his father's arms as Tenten yelled, "No!"

The other guards and branch members stopped arguing and turned to the original two arguers. The guard, holding the little boy by the scruff of his shirt, opened his gaping, ugly mouth while the two-year-old started to cry. But the man felt the power of speech leave him when he saw the look on the young Hyuga in front of him's face.

In a flash of white, the guard lay on the ground, blood spurting from his nose, and Hizashi was safe in Neji's arms. Everyone there who could see Neji's face later agreed that they had never seen such hate in Hyuga eyes before. It was terrifying.

Shifting Hizashi to his other hip, Neji stepped toward the fallen guard. It was so quiet in the hall that you could hear the blood dripping from the guard's injury onto the floor. Stopping right next to the guard's face, Neji knelt down, his eyes boring right into his victim's.

"Never," Neji began, in a voice so quiet with anger and disgust that it sent shivers up Hinata's spine. "Lay a hand on my children again, bastard."

The guard struggled to sit up, snarling, "I'll do whatever I want, you branch scum, and if I want to touch your brats I damn well will!"

Fast as lightning, Neji pulled back his free arm to strike the guard, but a hand, just as fast as his own, grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"Enough, you fools. Enough."

…………………………………

The end of chapter five! And a cliffhanger! Oh no!

It was kind of hard to write (I hate writer's block), and I'm not sure yet as to how much I like it, but it will have to do. But I hope that _you _all like it, and please show me that by reviewing! Yay! There were half as many reviews for the last chapter as there was for chapter three, and I'm really happy that people reviewed at all, but could everyone please try to review this chapter? Please?

I've been commenting on every chapter so far how sorry I am that my updates are later, but I've finally realized that they will probably all be somewhat spaced out. So I'll stop apologizing and use that energy to write important things instead.

Oh, and there wasn't that much about the children in this chapter, but there will be more next time. Thanks again to everyone! Until my next update!

I just realized that I am posting this chapter exactly three months after I originally posted the first chapter. Wow, that went really fast. I'm surprised I'm not farther along with this. Oh well. Happy anniversary to The Babes of Neji and Tenten!


	6. The Innocence of a Child

I don't own Naruto…duh…

Chapter Six: The Innocence of a Child

"Enough, you fools. Enough."

The arctic voice of Hiashi Hyuuga was soft, but everyone in the room heard it. No one moved. Every Hyuuga present was gazing with wide eyes at the people in the aisle: at one of Hiashi's personal guards, who lay on his back with blood trickling from his nose; at Neji, who was kneeling next to the guard with Hizashi on his hip and his arm held back, ready to strike; at Tenten and Blaire, who stood several feet from the guard and were gazing at the scene before them with scared eyes; at the other branch members and guards who were standing around them, all with faces similar to Neji's wife and daughter; and finally, at Hiashi, who stood behind Neji, one arm hanging at his side while the other gripped his nephew's wrist in a hold so strong that Neji's skin was beginning to bruise.

Hiashi's gaze did not waver as he glared down at the back of his nephew's head, slowly tightening his grip. No one moved, save for the other members of Hiashi's personal guard, who came in with the lord and were now filing in around the group, pushing people back. After a moment, he continued, still in that chilling voice.

"Strike again, Neji Hyuuga, and you shall regret it, mark my words."

Not a sound was heard. Hiashi released his nephew's arm and Neji slowly brought it down to rest at his side.

"Stand up, both of you."

Neji, his toddler safely on his hip, and the guard, blood still trickling down his face, both stood; Neji in one graceful motion while the guard clambered awkwardly to his feet, bumping the ground and cursing. When both were standing in front of the head of the family, Hiashi spoke again.

Looking first at the guard, he said, "Go to your post. Fix your nose later. And the next time a Branch member acts up, do not hold back."

This caused a wave of mutterings from everyone, particularly the Branch members.

_What's Lord Hiashi talking about?_ Blaire, clinging to her mother's pants and standing several feet behind the man in question, did not understand the statement. Many people around her as well were wearing confused looks, glancing at each other and whispering. Then, as the bleeding guard walked past her to his position at the rear of the hall, she looked up at her mother, a questioning look in her pale eyes. But Tenten's attention was not to be caught, seeing as she was completely focused on her husband and son.

_Neji, _the woman thought, _Don't do anything to get yourself in trouble. Please…_

Hinata was having thoughts similar to the brunette woman standing on the opposite side of the hall. But while she too was worrying about her cousin, a nagging fear about her father was also bothering her. The heiress had never seen the look that now defiled her father's eyes before, and it scared her. _Father, don't do something you'll regret…_

When Hiashi heard the ripple of sound go through the hall, he turned and addressed the audience. "Silence! When the Head of the Family is speaking, not a sound should be heard! Not from Main Family members, and especially not from Branch members!" His suddenly thunderous voice echoed inside the hall and all other sounds were immediately silenced.

Hiashi glared around at his family for a moment before returning his glacial gaze on his nephew standing before him.

"Neji Hyuuga, striking a member of the Head of the Family's personal guard is something no Branch member should dare do. You tread on thin ice."

"Lord Hiashi, that pitiful excuse for a ninja at-."

"I don't want to hear excuses from you, Branchie. Go and sit with your peers and if I ever catch you causing trouble again-."

Neji's eyes narrowed threateningly. "I did not cause any trouble here, uncle, y-."

_SMACK!_

Neji staggered back a step, a hand touchig his pale cheek, where a red handprint was now appearing. Hiashi raised his hand again, saying, "You dare address the Head of the Household in that way?! I shall show you, Branchie, how my guard should have dealt with you."

_No!_ Blaire's mind roared a roar of fury and something surged inside her."Daddy!"

"Blaire, no!" Tenten reached to stop her daughter, but just missed, her fingers grabbing thin air. She was stopped from pursuing by Rakki, who grabbed onto her wrist. Blaire ran forward and planted herself firmly in front of Neji, sticking herself between predator and prey. Neji and Hiashi were taken aback at her sudden appearance; Neji looking anxious and Hiashi mad.

"Lord Hiashi!" The six-year-old glared up at the man towering above her, a fierce fire burning inside her. _Nobody hurts my daddy and gets away with it!_

"Lord Hiashi, I don't care if you _are _the head of the family, but just because you are doesn't mean you can hit people! Especially if they didn't do anything wrong! That's just mean!"

Blaire's glare intensified and she balled her small fists. "Apologize to my daddy, right now!"

For a second that stretched into an eternity, no one uttered a sound.

_Blaire…_Neji gazed down at his daughter, completely lost for words or thoughts.

Lord Hiashi had not moved; he still stood with his hand raised, ready to strike, looking down at Blaire with his polar gaze.

Hinata felt her eyes begin to tear, emotion swelling inside her. She quickly swiped any liquid away, blushing slightly, when she was shaken from her trance with a loud yell.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Tam, just now returning from a trip to the little Hyuuga's room, stood in the front entrance. Everyone turned, freed from their daze, and stared at the little blond boy, some angry, some looking relieved, and many mofd confused.

Tam looked around the room, taking everything in, and when he saw his cousin's dark head in the aisle, his face broke into a huge smile and he yelled, "Hey, Blaire! Hey!"

_Oh, Tam!_ Hinata made to stop him, but a hand grasped her elbow and stopped her. Turning, the woman met her husband's eyes. "Naruto," she started, but her voice trailed off as she gazed into his wonderfully blue eyes. In a moment, they exchanged all they needed. The blond man released his grip on her arm and both turned, following their son's progress with their eyes. Naruto held his wife's shaking hands close.

At Tam's shout, Neji and Blaire turned. A look of deeper worry crossed Neji's face. Blaire turned to her cousin, glowering with rage, but Tam did not notice this.

"Blaire, Blaire! I haven't seen you in," he quickly counted eight fingers, "FIVE days!"

He skidded to a halt in front of his cousin, eyes sparkling and practically jumping with happiness. When Blaire did not respond, however, his eagerness slowly died away. Staring with a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and concern at Blaire, he asked, "What's the matter? Why aren't you happy?"

Blaire did not answer, she simply glared back up at Hiashi, who was watching Tam with a somewhat angry expression that was darkening with each passing second. Tam looked from Blaire to Hiashi, the confused look on his face becoming more and more obvious.

After a minute, Blaire passed her frustration limit and said loudly, "Your Grandpa, Tam, just smacked my daddy for no reason!"

Tam's eyes bugged out and his little mouth fell open. He turned wide eyes up to his grandfather, disbelieving. "Grandpa, did you really do that?"

Hiashi did not respond, first opening his mouth slightly before closing it again, apparently lost for words.

Tam turned and looked up at Neji, noticing the handprint still vivid on the man's cheek. As Blaire continued to glare, the little blond boy looked up at the old man before him with a pair of heartbroken eyes.

"Why'd you hit him, Grandpa? Uncle Neji didn't do anything wrong, did he?" Tam took a step forward and took a handful of Lord Hiashi's robes. "Why, Grandpa? Why?"

All eyes in the hall were staring at Hiashi, awaiting his response. But Hiashi was speechless. He did not know how to respond to a question like that from his grandchild. He stood there, gazing down at the two children before him, mouth hanging slightly open. One minute passed, then two.

After almost four minutes, Hiashi moved.

Lifting his head, he gazed around the room. Then he beckoned one of his guards over and muttered something to the man. The moment he finished, Hiashi turned and strode out of the room, guards on all sides. The one he had spoken to called out, "The meeting will be postponed and will instead be scheduled for this evening at five o'clock. Care will be provided for all children under the age of twelve. No children under that age will be allowed to enter. Everyone is ordered to return to their houses immediately."

The guard turned and left, following Hiashi and his peers.

Nobody moved. Then Neji sank to his knees. Setting Hizashi down on the floor, he leaned forward and hugged the two children before him, one consumed with anger and the other floundering in confusion and disappointment.

………………………………………..

You all have the right to hate me, both for taking a month and a half to update and for giving you such a short chapter. I would have continued, but I felt it had to stop here.

Not really much to say, just that I've been really busy (and somewhat lazy) and that I haven't worked on this story for a while. I feel really bad.

I'll try and update sooner next time, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There was a definite increase in reviews, and that made me really happy. There probably won't be as many for this one, seeing as it's short and many of you are probably very mad at me. Sorry!

P.S. I'm only proofing this once before posting, so please forgive any grammatical errors.


	7. Emotions Run High

I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Seven: Emotions Run High

"Naruto, I'm going to speak with him." Hinata handed baby Anni to her husband, smoothing back the little girl's blue bangs as she did. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, blue eyes wide, but the Hyuuga cut him off. "Don't offer to come with me, I need to do this alone.

"Don't worry," she added as Naruto stuck out his lower lip slightly, playing the pouting child, and anxiety flashed in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Now take the kids back to our rooms."

After a moment, Naruto nodded his agreement. "Fine." Sighing heavily, he looked around for a second. "Hey, where did Tam go?"

A blond bullet came speeding out of nowhere and hit Naruto around the knees. "Dad, Dad, Dad, can I go with Blaire pretty please, pretty please!?!?"

Before Naruto had time to breath, the five-year-old grabbed onto his father's hand and dragged the man towards Neji, Tenten, Blaire, and Hizashi.

Tenten had her arms wrapped around both of her children, her face buried in Hizashi's dark hair. Neji was talking quietly to Rakki as the people around them slowly filtered out. Tam pulled Naruto down to the aisle and stopped a few feet from the group.

"Uncle Neji, can I stay with you guys please, please, please?!?!?" Tam, who seemed to have moved on from the drama of a few minutes ago, tugged on Neji's robes and looked up at the man expectantly, beaming.

Neji turned from Rakki and looked down at Tam. There was still a vague handprint on his cheek and anger boiled deep in his pale eyes. But for Tam, a flash of amusement appeared. Looking up at Naruto, he said calmly, "I don't mind."

"ALRIGHT! Did ya hear that, Blaire? Did ya hear that?" Tam threw himself at Blaire, clinging to her like a monkey. "I get to stay with you for the whole afternoon! Isn't that great!?"

Blaire, unlike her cousin, was having a harder time letting go of her emotions. Her delicate face was darkened with anger and seemed to be stuck in a very Neji-like glower. She turned a wicked glare to Tam and said slowly, "Yeah, Tam. Great."

Hinata moved over to Neji and said quietly but firmly, "I'm going to speak to father. And no, I do not want you to come with me."

Neji smirked wryly. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to offer. One, you should do it by yourself, and two, I doubt he'd be very glad to see a _Branchie_ right about now."

Hinata's eyes widened and she said, "Neji, don't-."

But her cousin waved dismissively, still smirking. "Go do what you need to, Hinata. We'll watch the kids…and Naruto."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, sweetie." Hinata turned back from Naruto to Neji. She gave Neji a swift hug before turning and walking out the way Hiashi had.

"Would you like to come with us, Naruto?" Tenten asked the blond, finally standing up. As she spoke, she stroked the back of Hizashi's small head with a trembling hand. _I've got to get a grip on myself. They're all safe. No harm done._

Naruto smiled at Tenten. "Sure, if you don't mind."

The woman smiled back, brown eyes warm. "Not at all."

…

…

…

_I've got to calm down. Being so angry isn't going to help anything. Just like Daddy said, I can't hold on to anger. I have to let go._ Blaire took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly. _Okay. That's better._

Blaire was, once again, seated in her favorite window seat, forehead pressed against the glass. It was becoming a sort of habit: after getting emotionally upset due to something related to the curse mark, come to the window seat and brood. But her brooding was not very successful today, due to the fact that she was not alone.

Upon arriving at Neji and Tenten's small dwelling, the adults had gone into the living room to talk. The kids had been herded into the bedroom and told to 'have fun'. Blaire had taken up her usual position. Hizashi was playing with his blocks, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. Anni was lying on her stomach, watching as Hizashi's tower got bigger and unstabler. Tam, after failing to entertain himself with other childish pursuits, took to bothering his cousin. Of course, he didn't actually realize that he was bothering Blaire.

"Hey, Blaire, do you know where my mommy went?"

Blaire, eyes closed in concentration as she focused on calming herself, answered Tam with a less than enthusiastic, "Hn."

Tam's eyebrows came together in an impatient frown. "I'm serious! 'Cause she and your daddy and my daddy looked kinda sad."

Blaire thought for a moment, then turned to Tam, opening her eyes to meet his. "I heard her tell my dad that she was going to talk to Lord Hiashi, I think."

The little blond boy's eyes widened. "She's goin' to talk to grandpa? Do you think she's gonna yell at him for hitting Uncle Neji?"

A somewhat excited feeling rose up in Blaire and she leaned forward a bit, actually concentrating on their conversation. "Maybe! I hope she does; your grandpa was really mean. Daddy didn't even do anything wrong!"

Tam nodded firmly. Then a wicked glint appeared in his pale eyes. He leaned in closer to Blaire and said quietly, "You wanna go see them?"

Blaire jerked back, confused. "What? What d'you mean?"

Then she paused and thought about what she just said. _I can't believe I'm asking this question to __Tam__. Usually he's the one asking me._

"I mean," Tam leaned in closer. "I mean we should go and watch my mommy yelling at Grandpa! We should sneak out!"

Blaire did not answer right away. She sat back against the wall, staring out the window, thinking. After a few minutes of fierce inner debate, she made a decision.

"Alright," she said slowly. "But what do we do about them?" The girl gestured to the two babies, or baby and toddler, playing on the floor. "We can't leave them here."

"We'll take them with us!" Tam jumped to his feet and did an excited little dance. "Alright, I can't wait! It's like we're gonna be spies!"

"Tam, don't yell! The grown-ups might here you!" Blaire rose to her feet and took a blanket from Hizashi's crib. "Let's hurry up and get going, or we might miss it."

…

…

…

Blaire peeped her dark head around the corner, eyes alert for any other motion. When all seemed clear, she gestured to Tam and the group walked hurriedly down the wooden walkway, looks of innocence on their faces. Blaire had taken Anni and strapped her to her back using Hizashi's blanket. It was more than a little awkward and made walking something not easily accomplished, but it was better than waiting for little Anni to try and crawl along behind them. Hizashi, who could walk reasonably well, was holding on to Blaire's hand. Tam pulled up the rear.

"Bair, where go?" Hizashi whispered up to Blaire, little hand shielding his mouth. He seemed to have understood the need for secrecy. Tam, on the other hand, had not.

"We're going to watch my mommy give Grandpa a time out!" He said loudly, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Shhhhh!" Blaire whipped around and put two hands over Tam's mouth, looking around wildly for any people. "Do you want someone to find us and take us back?!"

Tam shook his head, eyes wide.

"Then be quiet!" The six-year-old hissed. After a second, she let go of Tam's face and turned around. Then she said, "You know, Tam, I wouldn't think you'd be happy about your grandpa getting in trouble, seeing that he _is_ your _grandpa_."

Tam froze. He put a finger to his chin and stared off into the distance. "Oh yeah!" He said slowly, "I guess you're right!" A look of great enlightenment dawned on his small face.

_Oh god._ Blaire smacked herself lightly on the forehead, shaking her head in a sad way.

"Let's keep going!" Tam snapped out of his thoughtful pose and punched a fist into the air, looking excited. All self-doubt seemed to have vanished as quickly as it had come.

Sighing, Blaire kept walking, Tam skipping along behind her. Hizashi put a hand to his mouth and whispered to Blaire, casting a nervous glance back at the boisterous blond boy behind him, "Bair, is he _really_ gonna be leader tomeday?"

"Yes, Hizashi. Sadly, he is."

…

…

…

Neji, Tenten, and Naruto's conversation fell into silence. Naruto stared out the window, blue eyes clouded with worry. Tenten stirred her mug of tea, gazing into it's dark interior. Neji was staring at the back of his eyelids. If any of them had been in a better mood and actually been thinking about things other than Hiashi, Hinata, and the Hyuuga family in general, they would have noticed the lack of sound coming from the kids' bedroom. But they weren't, so they didn't.

After several minutes of silence, Neji stood up. "I need some air." Tenten nodded distractedly; Naruto didn't even realize Neji said anything. The prodigy stood and walked outside.

With a sigh, Neji leaned back against the outside of the house, closing his eyes wearily. Based on the conversation they had just had, Neji knew that Naruto did not have a plan for how to change the sealing tradition. The blond was against it one hundred and seventy-five percent and would do anything it took to stop the binding, but as for how to actually do it, he was clueless. Neji himself and Tenten were also in the dark about how to stop it. Of course, if Hiashi just decided to stop it than they would not need a plan.

It seemed that everything would depend on how Hinata's meeting with her father went.

_Please, let Lord Hiashi see the-._ Neji's silent plea was cut short as a sharp, cold voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing outside, Branchie?"

…

…

…

Lady Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to have all her wits about her; she could not let her emotions cloud her arguments. She stood in the hall for a moment more, then turned the corner and walked toward the door to her father's rooms. Two guards stood in front of the door, one of which the woman recognized as the one who had confronted Neji in the meeting hall.

_Him…_Hinata felt herself getting angry all over again. _No, I can't get angry. Calm down._

After taking a breath, she walked purposefully up to the door and stopped right in front of it. The guards looked at her and, realizing who she was, bowed.

In an authoritative voice, Hinata said, "Open the door and announce my presence. I wish to speak with my father."

The men exchanged a look. "Um…you see, my lady, we were told not to let anyone inside. Lord Hiashi said-."

"I said, open the doors. I am going in."

The guards started. Neither had ever heard the lady use a voice like that before. It pulsed with authority and demanded obedience. So the men obeyed.

Her face set with determination, Hinata strode into the rooms of her father.

The guards shakily closed the doors behind her. A few moments later, four little people assembled quietly around the corner.

…

…

…

_Of course, it's probably not the smartest thing to go sneaking around a huge estate where everyone has a byakugan and can see pretty much everything. But we haven't gotten caught yet, so we're okay, right?_ Blaire hoped that she was right.

After what seemed like forever, but was in actuality only about ten minutes, the small group of byakugan bearers had made it to Lord Hiashi's rooms. They were now crouched near the entrance, around the corner so that they could see what was going on but not be seen. At least, to a normal eye they could not be seen. Blaire hoped that no one around them (mainly the guards) felt like activating their byakugan and accidentally spotted the four children. That would be bad.

"So, Tam, what do we do now?" Blaire looked at her younger cousin expectantly.

Tam looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I have no idea."

"What?!" Blaire put a hand to her face, thinking, _Of course. Why did I think he would plan this all the way through? How could I be so naïve? _

"Hey, I just come up with the ideas, you always come up with the plan!"

"Fine! Be quiet and let me think." Blaire's eyes roamed around while she thought, unconsciously taking in their surroundings. _Well, we could go and listen at the door, but what if someone comes out? Or wants to go in? No, that won't work. Hmm…_

Then her eyes fell on an air vent located about three feet up from the ground.

_Of course. It's such an overused idea, but so efficient._

"Alright, Tam, I got an idea. But you have to be absolutely silent, or else it won't work. Got it?"

…

…

…

"What are you doing outside, Branchie?"

Neji turned, and saw Chuudou, Geretsu, and Asamashii, his first, second, and third least favorite people in the whole Hyuuga family, standing several feet away from him down the walkway. Neji gave them a glare and turned to face them. Chuudou, his long hair as white as his eyes, gave an evil smirk and stared at the young man before him.

"Should not you be inside, like everyone else?" Geretsu wore a smirk identical to Chuudou as he spoke.

Neji felt a spike of anger sprout inside him. The last thing he wanted now was a conversation with these three. Turning his nose up, Neji turned away from the three old men, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes, the image of self-control.

"Of course he is not inside. He feels that he is special, being Lord Hiashi's nephew. He feels he does not have to obey the rules. Are you upset about the recent events, Master Neji?" Asamashii, bent almost double over her cane, was, as always, the cruelest. Maybe they got crueler with age. Giving a wheezy cackle, the old man continued.

"Did you think that things would get better for you and the other Branch members after the incident at the birthday feast? Did you believe that, somehow, the heiress and that demon's arguments would sway Lord Hiashi's mind set?"

Neji's shoulders tensed, but otherwise he did not react.

"Well, let me inform you of something, Branchie. Lord Hiashi has had a great revelation. He has realized that, in the years since your father's death, and then again after your first chunin exam, and then after his daughter married that _thing_, the line between Main family and Branch family has blurred. People, mainly you, Lady Hinata, and Lady Hanabi, have been skipping across that line. If Lord Hiashi had not acted, sooner or later there would be no more division. We would be one mass of people, gifted with the byakugan, and completely open for attack. You branch members would leave the clan, mix with other families, and soon the byakugan would be nothing but another kekkei genkai, and the Hyuuga name would be just that, another name.

"Lord Hiashi foresaw that chaos, and has acted against it. By tightening the leash on Branchies such as yourself, he secured the future of our clan. None of you can go running off, leaving us Main family members open for attack. Who would we sacrifice if there were no branch members? By making all of these changes, Master Neji, Lord Hiashi is making it possible for you to live your life just like your father lived his. Follow along behind the Main family, and then come and serve your purpose when you are called. Just like your father, Neji, just like your father."

Asamashii let out a breath, leaning more heavily on his cane. Chuudou took up the speech.

"So you see, Master Neji, we are on the brink of change. Enjoy what freedoms you have now, for after the meeting tonight, they may be gone."

The three looked at Neji, expecting—almost hoping—he would explode in rage at them. But he said not a word. He had not moved a muscle since first turning from them, he remained against the wall, eyes closed; almost like an ice sculpture.

Asamashii let out a huff and started to shuffle forward. "Act as calm as you want, boy. You sure are different than that demon. Not even a member of the clan, but feels like he can come in and change everything just because he married the heir. Hmpf. We'll just see how opinionated that _thing_ is when-."

He froze. He moved his shriveled old gaze down to the pale hand gripping his arm, then up to the face belonging to its owner.

Neji's eyes were closed as he spoke, but his grip was firm. "He has a name. And the only reason that he has the nine tailed fox sealed within him is because he was sacrificed for the safety of this village. If the demon had not been shut inside him, this village would not be here. This clan would not be here. You three might not even be here. How bad that would have been, though, depends."

"Do not touch me, branch filth!" Asamashii jerked his arm out of Neji's grip. Neji let go and stood up straight, opening his eyes and glaring at the elders.

"Worried that my seal will rub off on you, Asamashii?"

Before the man could reply, Neji continued speaking. His voice, although still strong, wobbled ever so slightly with contained emotion. "And don't think that the Branch members will just-."

"The Branch members will always submit to the will of the Main family!"

"My father, contrary to what you say, did not die because the family willed it! He died because he wanted to protect his brother. He did not submit, and neither did-."

"No Branch member will ever fail to do the bidding of a Main member ever! Thanks to that!" Asamashii reached up and pulled away Neji's headband, revealing the caged bird beneath. The metal and cloth headband hit the floor with a dull _clunk_.

"All Branch members will always fall to the Main family because they are all cowards, and afraid of the death that awaits them if they do otherwise! That is what separates the Main family and the Branch family. The Branch family are simply a pack of cowards who are so afraid of dying that they will do anything we tell them to!"

A wave of hate and anger flared up inside Neji the likes of which he had not felt since before his first chunin exam. His hands began to shake. He was so tempted to attack the evil man before him, Neji was hard pressed to not simply blast the man away with pure chakra.

"The Branch members," Neji said, his voice shaking with anger, "Are braver than any Main member. They are forced to live with the constant knowledge that, at any moment, any Main family member could wipe them out completely with just a few hand movements. And yet they still manage to live their lives as best as they can, considering all the constraints put on them by the Main Family."

"The Main family binds the Branch family in order to protect the secret of the byakugan!" Asamashii's eyes were bulging and spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"The Main family are the cowards, Asamashii." Neji clenched his fists harder, thought they still shook. "They were afraid that they would not, as a whole clan, be able to keep the secret. They could not trust their own family, so they enslaved their own people. And look what good it's done them. No one kidnaps the Branch family members, because everyone knows they have the seal. It is only the Main family who gets in trouble."

"You-," Asamashii sputtered, speechless with anger. "You ungrateful, undeserving—you will—how dare--!"

Neji opened his mouth to continue, but at that moment two of Hiashi's personal guard came around the corner.

"Hey, you four!"

The young man took one look at them, then turned his back on them. Asamashii also saw them. He glanced from them to Neji, panting slightly. Then he said to Neji, "We shall see what Lord Hiashi's opinion is, at the meeting."

He shuffled away, Geretsu and Chuudou hurrying after him. Neji watched them go. Then he looked around quickly. There. He walked briskly over to a practice dummy located in the courtyard outside his and Tenten's house. Stopping in front of it, Neji paused. Then, pulling back his fist, Neji punched the dummy as hard as he could.

"Gah!" The two guards covered their faces as little bits of the shattered dummy flew in their direction. By the time they opened their eyes, Neji and his headband were gone and his door was closing.

…

…

…

"Father, please, just listen to what I'm saying! Please!" Hinata leaned forward from her kneeling position on the floor, eyes brimming with emotion. "I'm b-."

"I have already decided, Hinata." Hiashi sat on a slightly raised section of floor, drinking tea from a low table. For Hinata's entire speech, the man had sat at the table, sipping from the steaming cup, eyes closed.

"But Father, how could you make such a decision after so-."

"I am head of this family, Hinata. I may do as I wish."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can act like a tyrant! Father, if you mean to change the family so that it is always like how it was in the meeting hall today-."

"And what if that is what I plan? Who will oppose me? Who _can_ oppose me?"

Hinata took a breath. "I will, Father. I cannot stand back while you hurt people so."

"You may be next in line for this position, Hinata, but for the time being I am still in charge."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She stared down at the floor. Her hands trembled and she clutched her knees harder to hide that fact. After a moment, she spoke again. "Then do you expect me to just sit back and watch as you hurt so many people? As you hurt Neji? And Blaire and Hizashi?"

"I expect you," Hiashi said slowly, "To act like what you are. You are the heir to the Main Family. You will do as I tell you and, when the time does come, I expect you to continue what I have done."

"Then I am sorry, Father. If you try and change the family in this way, I will be forced to fight you. I will not let you do what you plan. And if that means-."

"Hinata, I am not afraid to change how I treat you. If you get in the way of me completing my duties as Head of the Family, I will not hesitate to act. You will end up just like your sister-."

Hinata's head jerked up. "What do you mean? What about Hanabi?"

At that moment, the doors behind them burst open. Four of Hiashi's guard entered the room. In between them, struggling and looking very angry, was Lord Hiashi's second daughter, Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Hinata rose to her feet, eyes wide. "Father, what are you doing?"

Hiashi put down his cup. He rose to his feet and turned to face his younger daughter, ignoring Hinata. The guards released Hanabi and pushed her to her knees several feet from her father.

Speaking to one of the guards, Hiashi said, "Do you have him as well?"

"Yes, my lord, right here." The guard snapped his fingers. Another set of doors burst open and in came another group of guards, also bearing another figure in their midst. A young man, maybe twenty-three in age, who Hinata recognized instantly as Bekko Hyuuga. Hinata had never actually interacted with Bekko, she knew from his appearance who he was, and his story.

Unlike any other person in the Hyuuga family, Bekko had bright red hair. His father had been a Branch member, one on the very outskirts of the family, and his mother was a woman from a small village outside of Konoha. His father met his mother while on a mission and, after a night together, returned to the estate. Three years later, he had returned to the village by chance. Hoping to see the woman again, he discovered she had died in childbirth. Giving birth to Bekko, his son. Seeing that Bekko had the byakugan, his father had brought him back to the estate, where the little boy was quickly caged and assigned a role in the branch family. He was treated as an outsider by all except the very edges of the Branch, and a few select others.

Upon seeing Bekko dragged into the room, Hanabi's eyes filled with angry tears. She turned to her father and yelled, "Father-!"

"Say nothing, Hanabi, I know everything." Hiashi turned to the little man seated in the corner of the room who, up until now, Hinata had not noticed. Staring at Hanabi, Hiashi said to the scribe, "Make an official note of this, Scribe, that from this day forward, you, Hanabi Hyuuga, and you, Bekko Hyuuga, are hereby banished from the Hyuuga family."

"Father!" Hinata and Hanabi screamed.

"But, Father, why?!" Hinata cried, tears already forming in her eyes.

Guards came forward and seized Hanabi's arms.

Hiashi glared at the two, Hanabi and Bekko, and said, "These two have been having a love affair, and both know well that relations like that between the two sides of the family are strictly forbidden."

"But I love him, Father, and he loves me! I would think that that would be enough for you, but apparently I am mistaken!" Hanabi glared up at her father with raging eyes. "I guess that falling in love is now a crime in this family, just like everything else is!"

"Silence, foolish girl. You are dead to me now."

"Father, no!" Hinata stepped toward him, but a guard reached forward and stopped her.

Hiashi glared at her and said, "This is not your concern, Hinata. Be quiet."

"She's my sister, of course it's my concern!"

"Not any longer. You have no sister."

Hanabi let out a harsh laugh. "So you're just going to erase the twenty-two years of my life out of your memory, are you Father? You'll see me in a picture and you'll think 'Hm, I wonder who that girl next to Hinata is?' Is that how it will be?"

Hiashi frowned deeply.

"Well, if things are going to continue as they have been for the past days, then I'm glad I'm leaving!" Hanabi smiled cruelly at Hiashi. "And I pity you, Father, I pity you more than I can say because you-."

"Take them away." The guards holding Hanabi dragged her out the way they had come.

"Hanabi!" Hinata watched her sister go, feeling like part of her was fading away.

Bekko, when his guards tried to drag him away, broke their hold on him. Turning to Hinata, he said, "Don't worry about her, Lady Hinata. I'll take care of her and frankly, anything would be better for her than continuing to live here with-."

"Take him out!" With renewed force, the guards pushed Bekko out. The doors slammed behind them.

An echoing silence filled the room. Hinata stood stock still, staring at the closed doors. Hiashi, after a moment, sat back down at the table, pouring himself a fresh cup of tea. Then, an odd scratching sound was heard from up above, followed by an ominous creak. Hinata looked up just in time to see the ceiling crack and break. Four figures came tumbling down towards the floor amid a cloud of wood and dust. Ninja reflexes ever sharp, Hinata caught the two smaller figures. When the dust cleared, she saw that she held her own little Anni and Hizashi. At her feet, on top of all the rubble, were Blaire and Tam. The two older children swiftly untangled themselves from each other and stood, trying to dust themselves off.

Hinata stared at them for a second, looked back up at Hiashi, then, herding Blaire and Tam in front of her, turned and walked towards the exit. Two guards flung open the door for her and out she marched, head held like a queen. Blaire and Tam cast a glance back at Hiashi who sat, staring after them, before quickly following Hinata.

The thick wood doors slammed shut behind them with a loud _thunk._

………………………………….

Almost two months. Wow. But I hope the length of this chapter will make up a little bit. I have been bitten by the writing bug again, people, so hopefully I will update faster now. I know, how many times have I said that before, but now I actually have an idea of where I want to go with this story. Up until now, I've just sort of been plotting as I go. So yeah.

Kind of an intense chapter. I would love to hear what you all have to think. Oh my gosh, the last chapter had the most reviews out of any other chapter! 16 reviews! I'm so happy! So happy, I think I will thank everyone who reviewed personally again!

**My eternal gratitude to: darktank, Christopher Kidwell, siny, Malfunctioning Malfoy, The Elven-Spear, yingyanglover, Toastweasl, pokeystick, Kairi Uzeniba, zzTroublesomezz, Alusy, nejitenfangirl, aly uzamaki, Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, tenten10, **and **Lina.**

You all are amazing.

Thank you again to everyone who reads this story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. A Rumbling Flock

I don't own Naruto…but the babies are mine!

…

Chapter Eight: A Rumbling Flock

"Hanabi WHAT?!" Naruto leapt to his feet, jaw hanging open.

"Are you serious, Hinata?" Tenten also got to her feet, brown eyes wide with shock.

Hinata nodded silently, staring at the floor. Neji did not say anything, his gaze moving to the window as his mouth tightened to a thin line.

Tenten ushered Hinata onto the couch beside her and hurried to the kitchen. Returning with a mug of tea, she and Naruto pressed the woman for the complete story of Hanabi's banishment. The adults were so absorbed in Hinata's tale that they forgot their initial anger at the children upon discovering their little adventure outside. Blaire and Tam, hardly believing their luck, dragged the babies into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, eyes wide. Once inside, the two older kids plastered themselves to the door to eavesdrop.

When Hinata finished speaking, there was a moment of silence.

"So she's gone? Just like that she's out of the family?" Tenten and Naruto could not seem to grasp the concept. The brunette woman sat, head in hand on knee, staring off into space, trying to digest this information. _How can someone just be kicked out?_

Naruto folded his arms and glared at the floor, face screwed up in concentration. "But how does that work? You can't just decide someone's not in your family anymore. It's in their blood! Hanabi'll always be a Hyuuga, no matter what Hiashi says!"

Hinata shook her blue haired head sadly. "If father wishes it, then her name will be erased from all family records," she said quietly. "It will be rewritten that I was an only child. All her academy records will be destroyed; all the records we have of her missions will be destroyed. She will always be a Hyuuga by blood, but never legally."

Another silence. Naruto rearranged himself on the couch, feet in the air and blond hair dusting the ground. Tenten and Hinata were curled in opposite corners of the other couch, both lost in thought, and Neji was standing by the window. The only sounds that could be heard were Hizashi and Anni occasionally babbling to each other as they built a new block tower, and the rhythmic dripping of water from the kitchen faucet.

All of a sudden, a little bell on the mantle began to chime. Neji's head shot up and he stared at the bell as it emitted several soft dings.

_Ding…ding…………ding…ding…………ding…ding…ding…_

"Rakki wants to talk." Neji turned to Tenten, saying, "I'll be back." 

His wife nodded, a worried look on her face, and he quickly walked toward the door, bare feet padding on the wooden floor. A few scuffs as he put on his sandals and a moment later, the door opened and shut, leaving the house in silence again.

Hinata turned to Tenten, looking confused. "What does he mean, 'Rakki wants to talk'?"

"Well, Rakki is this really cool Branch member," Blaire explained to Tam, who, unknowingly, had asked the same question as his mother.

…

"Who looked out for Neji as he grew up and, as a result, the two of them are very close." Naruto and Hinata listened attentively to this tiny bit of information about Neji's past that they did not know.

…

"Apart from Uncle Lee, he's probably my daddy's bestest friend. Anyway,"

…

"They use that bell to tell each other if they want to meet, or speak about something. It doesn't have to be serious, sometimes Rakki uses it in practical jokes on Neji, but,"

…

"Mostly, when it rings, it means something serious. Daddy usually runs out really quickly and sometimes, he forgets to say goodbye!"

"No!" Tam's eyes widened in horror at the idea.

"Yes!"

…

"Sometimes, it's just a quick thing and Neji is back within ten minutes. But once in a while,"

…

"One time, he was gone all night!"

"_All night?!_"

"Yeah! He left during dinner and then he got back in the morning when I was eating _breakfast_!"

…

"But what were they talking about? Is it just Neji and Rakkitori?" Hinata looked confused.

Tenten shrugged. "Other branch members have the bells, but I don't know many other details. I asked Neji once and he said it would be safer for me if I didn't know. So I didn't push it."

Hinata's pale gaze moved to the window, her dainty brows furrowed in worry. "I wonder what they're talking about now?"

Naruto snorted. "I bet I know." Tenten frowned sadly. She bet she had an idea too.

…

…

An hour passed, then two, and Tenten decided that they should start doing something instead of just sitting around feeling depressed. It was decided that Naruto, Hinata, Tam, and Anni would stay with Tenten and Neji, seeing as their apartments were too close to Hiashi's for comfort. The two women ventured out into the rest of the estate to go and gather what they needed while Naruto stayed with the children. By the time they got back, armed with several days worth of clothes and personal belongings, Neji had still not returned. Tenten began to worry.

_I hope they aren't planning anything too radical. _Tenten knew that Neji was not a radical sort of person, so she did not worry about his decision-making. But Rakki, on the other hand, and some of the other Branch members, they were a different story.

_I have to believe that Neji will keep everyone grounded, and that they will follow his lead. _

Tenten tried to keep her hopes up, but found her feelings slipping as time went on.

Finally, fifteen minutes before the second meeting was supposed to begin, she voiced her feelings.

"What are they doing?! They must know how angry Hiashi will be if they aren't at the meeting! How close are they going to cut it!?"

Hinata tried to soothe her bun-headed friend, but nothing would calm her. The older woman paced angrily, then washed some dishes, then paced some more. At ten minutes too, Tenten decided to go to Rakki's dwellings and find them. The woman's hand was on the doorknob, however, when it opened before her.

"Final-." Tenten, expecting to see her husband, stopped short when she came face to face with one of Hiashi's personal guards. She stepped back, taken aback. "Oh, um, can I help you?"

The man cleared his throat. "Since no children under the age of twelve are permitted to attend the forthcoming meeting, and everyone above twelve is required to attend, I will now escort your children to the nursery where they will be supervised by members of the family who are excused from the meeting until the meeting concludes." The guard said it with rehearsed precision and looked more than a little bored.

Tenten nibbled her bottom lip for a second. She hadn't thought about this. _Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I? _

"One moment," she told the guard. He nodded gruffly and she closed the door.

"What did he want?" Naruto demanded, emerging from the living room with Hinata, who was holding a pair of Tam's pajamas in one hand. They were blue with bright orange stars on them.

_They suit Tam,_ Tenten thought absently. Shaking her head slightly, she answered Naruto's question.

"Babysitting. For the meeting. All the kids are going to the nursery."

Hinata instantly looked uneasy. "Is that really such a good idea? What if-."

Tenten shook her head. "I think we can trust that the kids will be safe. Our kids'll all be together, along with all the other children, so it won't be as if it's just the four of them and a bunch of guards."

Hinata still looked unsure, but eventually agreed. "Alright. I'll get them."

Tenten opened the door again and the guard looked a little impatient.

"I do have other kids to get, you know, don't take all day!"

"We're coming," Tenten said coolly. _Jerkface._

Hinata came into the hall, Anni in her arms, trailing Blaire, Tam, and Hizashi behind her. Tenten scooped her little boy into her arms, giving him a tight hug.

"I'll see you in a little while, 'Zashi, okay?"

The little two-year-old looked anxious. Something about his mommy's aura was off. He leaned back and held Tenten's cheeks in his tiny hands, little eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Where go?"

Tenten felt her stomach go weak. She forced a smile and said brightly, "Just a really boring meeting that will be no fun at all. But you're going to the nursery to play!"

The guard reached forward and took Anni in one arm and Hizashi in the other. He stepped back, waiting for Blaire and Tam to follow.

Blaire looked up at her mother, the same look of confusion in her small face as was in her brother's. "Mom, what's going on?"

"All the children have to go to the nursery while the adults go to Lord Hiashi's meeting," Tenten said quietly. "Don't worry," she continued as Blaire's eyebrows furrowed more. "It won't last long. It'll be over before you get sleepy." _I hope._

Tenten hugged Blaire quickly before the two older children walked out, following the guard down the walkway.

A memory flashed through Hizashi's brain as the guard walked. A painful memory he did not like. He put both hands to his forehead and cried, "Nooo! No hurt me! No hurt Baire! No hurt! No hurt!"

Tenten, watching her babies walk away from her for the second time, heard her boy and went weak at the knees. Her voice wabbling, she called back, "It's okay, Hizashi, don't cry! It'll be okay!"

But Hizashi only cried harder, struggling to get back to Tenten. "Mama! No hurt! No hurt!" Blaire turned around and Tenten saw the beginnings of tears forming in her daughter's large eyes. Then they turned a corner and were gone.

_What am I doing? Why am I falling apart?_

Tenten stumbled back a few steps, hugging herself, tears sliding down her face.

_I'm a horrible mother…I'm a horrible mother…I'm a horrible mother…_

She was numb, her heart was breaking. Hizashi's cries echoed in her head over and over again. _No hurt me! No hurt me! No hurt me!_

So lost in her grief was Tenten that she did not feel Hinata's comforting arms go around her, or see Naruto staring after their children, blue eyes wide and empty. She did not hear the footsteps approaching the group from behind.

As her eyes overflowed and her shoulders shook with sobs, Tenten stumbled blindly backwards. A pair of strong hands caught her elbows to keep her from falling off the walkway. Those hands were so familiar, their strength, their color, their feel, that Tenten simply let herself fall into them, let them hold her up.

"Neji," she choked, leaning back against her husband's solid, reassuring form. She tried to speak, but could not think of what to say. Words failed her.

Neji, in return, did not say anything either. He gazed off in the direction that Tenten was staring, face as unreadable as ever. After a moment, he said, "Calm down, Tenten. It's probably better that they went with the other children. They'll be safer there."

Tenten stiffened and stepped away, turning to face Neji, a look of incredulity on her face. "What?" she said. What was he saying? Their children would be safer in a building full of other children and surly, untrustworthy guards than with their own _mother_?

"They will be safer at the nursery." Neji looked down the two inches of space between him and Tenten, face both serious and pained at the same time. "Trust me, Tenten." He paused for a second, then said, "You might want to go as well. And you two, too," he added, looking at Hinata and Naruto.

Three of the four adults looked very confused.

"What do you mean 'safer'? We're just going to a meeting, Neji, not a battlefield."

_Well, that's not entirely true…_Tenten thought in response to Naruto's claim.

"And we can't just skip the meeting, Neji, what with all of us being so noticeable-."

"There's not going to be a meeting."

The Weapons Mistress, the Heiress, and the Kyuubi vessel all stared at the Prodigy standing before them, bewildered. "What?" Tenten said again, feeling like she was using this word more than she was allowed to.

Neji looked away, staring at the other buildings around them, face unreadable. "Rakki and the others aren't going to the meeting. No Branch Members are. They want to show Lord Hiashi that he can't dominate them like he has been. Everyone is assembling outside the meeting hall now."

Immediately, Tenten said, "You're not going with them, Neji."

When Neji remained silent, she continued in a more worried voice, "Are you?"

"I have to."

"Bu-."

"I have to, Tenten."

The woman opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again, her gaze moving to the wooden planks below her. Of course Neji was going. He was the most prominent of all Branch Members. He was the closest to the Main family, after all, and because of that the Branch family saw him as their leader. His father had been killed, most of them believed, for the benefit of the Main family. Everyone knew Neji's tale and everyone trusted him to always be there for the Branch family. To not show up during their hour of rebellion would be like the Third Hokage hiding in the stands when Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja attacked all those years ago. The Branch members would crumble.

Also, Tenten guessed that some part of Neji actually wanted to go. Even though he had released his fierce hatred for the Main family years before, Blaire and Hizashi being caged seemed to have rekindled it. But he knew better than to let that anger out again, so it had smoldered deep within him. Now was his chance to let it out. But apart from wanting to do if for himself, Tenten knew that he also wanted to do this for their children. He did not want Blaire and Hizashi to grow up in a Hyuuga family so like the one in which he grew up. He wanted it to change, so he was going to help change it.

So of course Tenten understood why Neji had to go.

_All right._ Straightening her shoulders, Tenten looked up to face Neji, eyes dry. She gave a determined smile and said, "Just be careful, Neji. Try not to get yourself killed."

Neji gave a wry smile and nodded slightly. Their eyes met for a moment longer, then he was gone.

For a moment, no one said anything. Naruto and Hinata, who had remained to the side for so long, looked from each other to Tenten, Hinata looking anxious and a little confused, Naruto looking very confused and somewhat angry.

"Wait, are you saying we're supposed to go hide in the nursery?! You've gotta be _kidding_ me! I'm not-."

As Naruto ranted on about how he most certainly would _not_ be going to play duck, duck, goose while there was something this big going on and there was no way in _Hell_ that Neji was going to tell him that he had to, Hinata moved forward to Tenten and said softly, "Tenten, we aren't really going to go and hide, right?"

"Got that right." Tenten turned, fierce determination glowing on her pretty face and a slight glint of mischief in her large eyes. "He must be crazy to think that I would just stay put and wait while he goes out and overthrows hundreds of years of Hyuuga family traditions. Of course we're going!"

Hinata smiled. She turned and put a hand on her rampaging husband's arm. "Naruto, Naruto, calm down, Tenten says that we're going to go to Neji and Father, calm d-."

The blond man stopped mid arm-thrust and immediately changed direction, thowing a fist into the air in victory. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about! What are we waiting for?! Let's get going! I don't want to miss _anything_!"

…

…

…

As Neji was pushed up toward the front of the gathering crowd of Branch members, he thought, _Of course she's not going to stay put. I wouldn't have married her if that were the kind of person she was._

Taking his place at Rakki's shoulder, feeling the might of hundreds of caged Hyuugas behind him, Neji thought, _I just hope that she, and Hinata and Naruto, find a place to watch that is out of the way enough that they are safe. _

As he finished this thought, Rakki, grinning like a wolf, said, "Wife and kids safe, Neji?"

Without turning to look at Rakki and keeping his eyes fixed on the doors to the main hall that lay several hundreds of feet in front of him, Neji replied, "Kids are somewhat safe. Wife should be showing up sooner or later."

_Preferably later._

As he thought this, the huge, oak doors slowly began to open, the squeak emanating from them enough to silence the huge crowd. Framed in the doorway, pale eyes livid with immeasurable rage, was Hiashi Hyuuga.

_My flock,_ he thought, _Seems to be trying to break out of its cage. Pity, they shall learn that master has tightened the lock._

His eyes focused on one particular bird, standing near the front of the flock. _If only my brother was here to see you now, Neji. What a disappointment you would be._

…………………………………………….

We passed 100 reviews! 100 reviews!!! I can't believe it!! You guys are all amazing! We got **25** reviews for this chapter! **25!!!** That's more than any chapter in this story, let alone any chapter I've ever written!! I'm ecstatic! And in return, everyone who reviewed gets to be listed here again, and you got a fast update! Hooray! Actually, I was debating about continuing on in this chapter…you guys would have had, like, eight pages of more action, but I figured I would stop and give you a fast update instead. So yeah.

Sorry if this was a little slow, but the action is picking up! I feel like I can vaguely see the ending somewhere in the far distance. Oh, and there wasn't all that much of the kids…sorry about that.

I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter, and I can't wait to update again!

And now, all of those amazing people who reviewed this story, I will always love you guys forever!

**Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, Alucius, Kyokogirl, Christopher Kidwell, silver, Pokannicknow, siny, aniimefan, nejitenfangirl, kirei hana35, darktank, tenten10, Toad321, Nibbles, SerenityWeapons, zzTroublesomezz, exsoldier15, Aly Uzamaki, Kairi Uzeniba, sexyinumama, The Elven-Spear, Tensano Hyguuhi, animegirl9989, LittleKittyShaoMao, and nejixtenfangirl**

Hopefully I'll continue to update at this rate, because I'm REALLY excited about this fic now and am really into the swing of writing it. Even though, I am skipping the update of the Coup to update this…Anyway. Until next time, dear readers!


	9. Continuing Battle the Battle

I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Nine: A Continuing Battle

Hiashi walked toward his flock, a look of stern self-confidence on his cold face. Facing him were hundreds of Hyuuga eyes, mixed expressions of hatred, anger, fear, and anxiety in every pair. Positioned above those recognizable eyes was an equally recognizable green mark, contaminating the pale beauty of so many faces. In the forefront of the group, nothing but anger and determination shining in their pale eyes, were Neji and Rakkitori. Rakki stood several inches higher than Neji, with a broader build as well, but the aura of authority and anger around Neji made him seem just as tall. The numerous Branch members trusted those two with their chance for freedom. The pressure was unbearable, but Neji and Rakki stood tall.

Behind Hiashi, the actual leader, shuffled the Hyuuga elders and a few of his personal guards. The rest of the guards spread out around the area, faces emotionless. Many seemed to have expected a conflict of some sort to eventually take place between the two branches of the family. One or two were wondering if this encounter was going to result in bloodshed. There were actually several bets going on among the guards; the pool was already quite an impressive number.

Lord Hiashi, unaware of such bets, was willing to get this settled either way.

_I will let nothing get in my way of keeping the family safe. And if, to do that, violence is required, I will not be swayed. _

Of course, if Hiashi had been in his right mind, he would have realized that everyone who bore a byakuga, whether they also bore a caged-bird or not, was his family. But in his current frame of mind, only those with bare foreheads deserved to be called 'family'. None of that branch trash.

…

…

…

As Hiashi approached Neji and the masses of people behind him, three figures appeared behind one of the buildings surrounding the clear area where everyone was assembled. They stood out of the way, but where they could still see what went on. Naruto emphatically tried to convince Tenten to let them go and stand with Neji, but the woman refused.

"Neji didn't want us here," she said quietly but forcefully, "So, for the time being, we'll stay here."

_If things turn messy, then we'll intercede._

…

…

Lord Hiashi stopped his long and dramatically drawn-out walk to meet his flock when he was about twenty-five feet away from them; close enough to talk but still be able to feel as though he was above them.

For a moment, no one spoke. The Branch members glared at Hiashi as Hiashi stared coolly back at them. Then Hiashi spoke.

"Is there something that you all would like to talk about?"

Tenten blinked in disbelief. _Is he mocking them? Is he mocking __Neji_ _Is he stupid?_

Rakki bristled at the comment, as did several others, but Neji replied brusquely, "Do not play with us, Uncle. You know as well as we do why we are here."

The small smirk that had appeared on Hiashi's pale lips vanished. His eyes crinkled as the man glared at his nephew.

"Do not speak like that to me, Branchie. There is no relationship between us other than master and slave."

Rakkitori took a step forward, hatred blazing in his eyes. "Are you kidding? Neji is your nephew! He's your brother's son, your _twin's_ son!"

Hiashi turned his glacial gaze from Neji to Rakki and said, in a chilling voice, "Does a blacksmith name his tools? Does a shinobi name each kunai? One does not name one's tools. Branch members are nothing but tools to me. Each one is the same."

His smirk returned. "You are all tools to be used by the Main family, and nothing more."

"If that is still your mindset, Hiashi, then I see no way that we can negotiate." Neji took a step forward and Rakki, seeing that the man was going to take the lead, stepped back slightly.

"We are not slaves to you, Hiashi," Neji continued, gesturing to the masses behind him, "Nor any other Main family member. We have just as much Hyuuga blood running through our veins as you."

Hiashi laughed wickedly. "If that were so, then why would we have different divisions of the family?"

Neji's eyes flashed. "That is the point exactly. Th-."

"That is far from the point, _Neji_." Hiashi said his nephew's name in a mocking tone, provoking much grumbling and fist clenching from the Branch members. "The family is divided in order to protect itself. You Branchies are used to protect those of us who have the purest of blood and the purest abilities from those trying to steal the powers of the byakugan. It is all for the good of the family."

"If that is so, then why must the Branch family be _forced_ into protecting you? If it was all for the good of the family, why are you harming Hyuugas in the process? _Why must we have the cursed seal?_"

It was Hiashi's turn, now, to get angry. His pale eyes flashed dangerously and he flung an arm out in passion. "The seal was created because several of _you_ Branchies refused to cooperate and protect the rest of the family. Because of that the secret was almost stolen many years ago. You brought it upon yourselves!"

"But why should Branch members for generations to follow be forced to suffer? The seal itself causes more bitterness than the division. The Main family became paranoid about keeping a secret that was more exposed than they knew, and so they became afraid and lost the ability to trust. And because of that, they could not even trust people who shared their family name and family ability enough to let them willingly protect them. That betrayal lead them to enslaving most of the family by branding them with this seal." Neji pulled off his headband, revealing his caged bird for all to see. Behind him, a ripple went through the crowd as the other Branch members bared their seals as well.

Hiashi grimaced and said incredulously, "So you are saying that it was the _Main _family's fault that there is this problem within the family? You are blaming it on _us?_"

Neji did not even respond. He met Hiashi's disbelieving gaze with his own steady one and said, "If the Main family had not succumbed to fear and paranoia, then they would not have split the family."

Neji's eyes softened slightly. "You have the chance to fix that gap, Uncle." Then his eyes and voice hardened again. "But instead you are going down the same path as every other family leader and simply deepening the gap."

Hiashi's face started to turn red. His rage was rising, and as it grew, his ability to speak (and think) reasonably was slowly shrinking.

"You overstep the line, Branchie. How dare you speak to the head of the family as if you are superior to he! How dare you try and advise him!"

Sounds of indignation were made by several Branch members standing around Neji, Rakki prominent among them.

Hinata's face took on a sickened look as she heard her father speak such nonsense. Turning away slightly, she gently held on to Naruto's arm for comfort. The blond man was staring at his friend and his father-in-law speak, his face both disgusted and angry. He wanted so badly to go out there and help Neji, but he also understood that this was not his fight. It was not simply a battle between Neji and Hiashi, but a representation of the age-old tension and animosity between the Main family and the Branch family. Both the young man and the older one stood for generations of Hyuugas who had been a part of this conflict for many years.

"Hiashi, if you acted the part of a family leader, then I would have treated you with the greatest respect. _We_ would have respected you, followed you. But instead you have turned from us, from your family, and instead think only of yourself."

Lord Hiashi staggered back a step, as though blown away by Neji's words.

"No one but myself? _No one but myself!?_" Hiashi let out a wild cackle, looking and sounding quite insane. Neji's eyes creased in confusion and Rakki shifted uneasily. They exchanged a quick look.

"You dare to call _me_ a selfish person? I, who have given up everything for this family? Oh yes, I am indeed the most selfish of Hyuugas!"

He threw back his head, laughing insanely. People exchanged nervous looks. The elders muttered among themselves and Hinata held her breath. Hiashi choked from a lack of air, now hacking and laughing.

Neji, after a moment, took a step forward. He reached out an arm towards his uncle, thinking to try and steady him.

"Uncle," Neji began.

The choking man lunged forward and seized the front of Neji's shirt. He pulled Neji close so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"_You think_," he hissed, spittle flying from his lips. "You dare think that I am a selfish person? You know not the things I have given up for this family"

Neji put his hands on his uncle's and tried to loosen their grip, but Hiashi held tighter, pulling Neji down farther as the older man's legs began to give way. Hiashi's eyes were bulging out of his head and a bubble of spittle burst from his mouth.

"Uncle."

Neji, closer to his uncle than he had been in weeks, suddenly saw how much he had aged. His once brown hair was now had an equal amount of grey as well. His whole face was gaunter and the hands that held Neji so firmly were skeletally pale and thin. Many lines framed his deep, pale eyes and his thin mouth. He looked far older than his fifty-eight years. Then Neji noticed something that made him catch his breath: tears budding at the corners of his uncle's pale eyes.

"Do you know," Hiashi hissed in Neji's ear, his voice throbbing with pent up emotion. "Do you know what it is like to place the seal on a child? To have them staring up at you, eyes wide with fear, and ask you what you're going to do to them? To lie to them and say 'Oh, nothing really. It will only hurt for a _second_.' To then burn that god-forsaken mark on their head? To hear their cries and to have to continue on and finish the job? _Do you know what that feels like?_"

No one could hear what Hiashi was saying except Neji, who was staring into his uncle's eyes, trapped by Hiashi's binding gaze.

Hiashi's knees finally collapsed and he fell to the ground, bringing Neji to his knees before him. Tears were now coursing down Hiashi's gaunt cheeks. His words came out in a rapid, emotional tumble, unable to stop.

"Could you compare anything in your life to what I have lived though? To living in constant knowledge that most of your family despises you? Knowing that if your life were threatened, most would not bat an eyelash; that they would gladly offer to do the deed themselves? Knowing that only a handful of people in the world wish you to be alive?"

Hiashi's voice broke.

"Could you live your life knowing that because you were born a few minutes earlier than your brother, you were placed above him while he was shunned to the side, branded as your slave? _Could you live with the knowledge that your brother died to protect you?_ That he sacrificed himself for you, to gain the freedom that _you_ denied him your entire life? _Could you?_"

Neji's mind was numb. Hiashi let his head fall onto Neji's shoulder, tears cascading down his face as he shook with the ferocity of his sobs. No one in the courtyard was moving. No one could tell what Hiashi was saying to Neji, but everyone sensed that it was important. Those who could see Neji's face saw shock and pain on the man's face that none have seen before.

Over with Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten, silent tears were sliding down Hinata's face. Tenten clutched Hinata's hand between her own shaking ones, eyes wide with shock at the strange turn of events. Naruto was like a statue, frozen in disbelief.

Hiashi's grip on Neji's shirt relaxed ever so slightly. Neji slowly released his hands as well, letting them fall to his sides.

"No, Uncle," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "I do not know."

"No," Hiashi said in a quiet voice. The shaking and the tears both ceased and his head lifted ever so slightly from Neji's shoulder. "No, I don't suppose you _could_…" The hands gripping Neji's shirt tightened again. "So how can you _possibly_ criticize what I do?"

Hiashi sprung to his feet and pushed a stunned Neji backwards. Everyone was taken aback by this sudden motion and could do nothing to stop Hiashi from making his next move.

"You cannot even begin to imagine the life I have led, or what it costs to perform the duties of a clan leader! And yet you _dare_ to tell me I am wrong?"

Hiashi's byakugan sprung to life and he held forth both hands.

"You have been spoiled, Neji Hyuuga, by never having experienced the power of the seal you fight so hard to be rid of. But I will change that now!"

Neji, staring up at Hiashi towering above him, was reminded of a scene from his childhood. And, just like so long ago, Hiashi made a certain hand sign. But unlike all those years ago, it was Neji's forehead, not Hizashi's, that exploded in a wave of pain unlike anything he had ever experienced, and Hiashi, instead of wearing a face of grim determination, laughed with a satisfaction that was not grim in the slightest.

……………………………………..

A little short, but enough emotion and stuff to be getting on with, I think. And the kids didn't quite make it in…sorry about that.

**A star named after each of you for: mintmelodygirl, NotJustAnotherHuman** (I hope not too many innocent bystanders were massacred during the wait)**, Kyokogirl, siny, vamp-lover, nejitenfangirl, darktank, Christopher Kidwell, Kairi Uzeniba, ManaTatsumiya, Twilight's Truth, whatdouwantfromme, LittleKittyShaoMao, animegirl9989, tenten10, Kouri Hakumei, sexyinumama, 44katie, Princess of Storms, zzTroublesomezz, Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, kirei hana35, Tensano Hyguuhi, kill the flamers** (who hopefully did not pass out from lack of oxygen and who most likely broke some holding-your-breath record)**, yinhanglover, PixieDust** (thank you for the cookie!)**, kokoro no kizu, 293993, jrjensen, hinataxnarutoxfan122, TENGOKUxHEAVEN, xXLife-sucksXx, ToastWeasl** (go get'em! Hooray for the bunnies!)**, emoxbloodyxgirl, 8 pages of action, keep up the awesome work, NARUHINA **(wow…I'm awestruck that you think that…)**, and naruhina**

Oh, by the way. 39 reviews for this chapter + 150 reviews total A Reading Maid who is so happy that she is bouncing around her room and can barely contain how amazingly happy she is. Thanks a trillion, everyone!

(and for anyone who is upset by how late this update is, I couldn't do anything about it. If I could I would update every day, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction. So I'm sorry. Judging by how many reviews desperately beg me to "Update! Update! Update!" I know that that's what you want. But I'm doing the best I can. I know now that if I try and update a story just for the sake of a quick update, it never comes out nice. So I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm doing the best I can.)


	10. In the Meantime

I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Ten: In the Meantime

"Wife and kids safe, Neji?"

* * *

"Blaire, why are we all stuck here? Why couldn't we all go to that meeting?"

* * *

"Kids are somewhat safe. Wife should be showing up sooner or later."

* * *

"Blaire? Hey, why're you so quiet?" Tam poked his cousin on the shoulder, a questioning look in his pale eyes. Blaire continued to stare straight ahead of her, arms folded tightly, seated with her back straight against the smooth wall of the nursery. Around the pair, the sounds of all the children of the Hyuuga clan crammed into much too small a space pounded against their ears. Tam poked the girl again, confused as to why she was not speaking.

"Bl-_aire_?"

Blaire let out a short breath turned to Tam. "You want to know why I'm not talking, Tam? It's because I'm mad."

"Well, why are you mad?"

Blaire let out an incredulous little giggle and stared at Tam as though he were crazy. "Are you _serious?_"

Tam nodded, eyes wide.

"Geez, Tam. Okay, I'll tell you why I'm mad."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Well, let's see. Lord Hiashi is going completely coo-coo. He keeps telling everyone what to do like he's some sort of king or something, and no one wants to listen to what he's saying because it's stupid, but they have to because he has those really mean guards that will just, like, beat you up if you don't do what they want. Just like in the last meeting, when that guard told my daddy to go sit somewhere else and Daddy said no and then the guard tried to hurt him! And then Lord Hiashi _did_ hurt him! And he hurt Hizashi, too! And now, because of all the trouble that that stupid guard caused, all of us kids are stuck in here while they have a new meeting. He told everyone it was to keep us safe, but I think it's just because he doesn't want us there to mess up the meeting again."

"Yeah," Tam said enthusiastically, getting caught up in Blaire's intensity. "And then, and then he also made Aunt Hanabi leave, just because she fell in love with someone with funny colored hair!"

Blaire, froze, her tirade interrupted, and smacked herself on the forehead. She glared at Tam. "He didn't make Hanabi leave because Bekko had red hair, Tam. It was because he was a Branch member! In fact, _all_ of these problems have been because of there being two parts of the family."

Tam scratched his head, looking confused. "Well, why can't we just make it be one family?"

Blaire threw her arms up in the air. "Exactly! That's what I say! I've been thinking and thinking and that's the only answer I can come up with. If we didn't have any Branch family and Main family, then everything would be fine."

"Great!" Tam jumped to his feet, his face hopeful and excited. "Then let's go do it!"

Blaire blinked. "Do what?"

Tam rolled his eyes, as though Blaire was somewhat slow on the uptake. "Let's go put the family back together."

Blaire snorted bitterly. "Tam, we can't just go out there and change the entire family. It's been like this for forever!"

It was Tam's turn to look at Blaire as though she were stupid. Putting hands on hips, he looked down at his cousin. "And why not? Why can't we change it?" He held out one hand. "Come on, let's go ask Grandpa. I bet if we talk to him, Grandpa will definitely do it."

Blaire stared at the hand extended to her, looking skeptical, but after a moment's deliberation her face changed. A look of determination that made her look more like her mother than ever before graced her pretty face and put a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, then." She grasped the hand and Tam heaved her up. "But you better be right," she said warningly. "If this ends up making the situation worse, I'll never ever forgive you, got it?"

Tam nodded, giving a broad, self-satisfied grin.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Then Blaire spoke.

"Tam, how are we going to get to Lord Hiashi?"

"…Uh…"

_Smack!_

"Oh god…."

* * *

"Is there something that you all would like to talk about?"

"Do not play with us, Uncle. You know as well as we do why we are here."

* * *

By the door of the nursery stood three of Hiashi's personal guards, looking bored out of their minds.

"What are they expecting a bunch of babies to do? Perform a coup?" The youngest one sighed, fighting to keep his eyes open and tugging on a dark strand of hair.

The oldest one was out cold in his chair, chin resting on his chest and a small trickle of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

The third guard seemed to be trying to act professionally, but even he was yawning up a storm. He cast a glare at his conscious comrade and snapped, "Would you rather be out there with Hiashi when he's about to completely trash the entire branch family?"

The guard with the hair snorted and said, "Hell yeah. I'd take anything to get away from all these brats."

They cast a glance out at the thirty or so children squeezed into the nursery, ranging in age from bundles of cloth that were sleeping in a crib, to a tiny group of eleven and twelve year olds, staring moodily out the window and occasionally throwing death glares in the guards' direction. Twenty-five of the thirty heads in the room were painted with the caged-bird. Three of those heads not branded belonged to babies. The other two belonged to the main family children.

The more awake of the two guards quickly scanned the crowd for his main charges, Lady Anni and Lord Tam. The little girl was sitting in a corner with another toddler playing with a pile of blocks. But the man couldn't see Tam.

_Where are you hiding…_Taking a closer look, he still didn't see the little boy. He turned to his companion.

"Do you see Lady Hinata's boy?"

"Uh…no…uh-oh."

They exchanged a look and the senior guard was just about to call for back up when what they sought popped up right in front of them.

_Whew…that was close._

As the boy, followed by a girl about a year older than him, jumped toward them, the guard started, "Do you need anything, Lor-."

"I gotta go potty!"

The guard froze and he went a shade paler. "Excuse me?"

"I really gotta go potty, can I please go!?" Tam danced on his feet, arms and legs squirming, a pained look on his face. "Pretty please pretty please pretty please!?"

_This is why I don't have children_, the guard thought, then said, "We're not supposed to let anyone out of the room, Lord Tam-."

"BUT I REALLY GOTTA GO!!"

The girl behind him rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. Looking up at the guard, she said in a voice dripping with six-year-old reason, "I can just take him, Mister Guard, if it's okay with you."

Not having to go with the little boy to the bathroom was a very appealing idea, and the man considered saying yes. The other guard, now a little more awake, stood up and spoke to the girl.

"Why are you so eager to go?" He said suspiciously, bending down to look her in the eye.

She met his pale eyes with her equally white gaze and folded her arms. "I'm not _eager_ to go. He's _making_ me." She pointed at her forehead and said in a voice that she might use with Tam in his stupid moments, "Hel-_lo_, Branch member." She pointed at Tam's blank forehead. "Hel-_lo_, Main member."

The guard's eyes narrowed a little less, but he was still suspicious. "Well, _why_ is he making you to go?"

Blaire took a breath and brought the guard's head closer to hers. Covering half of her mouth with her hand, she whispered in his ear, "He's afraid to go by himself. He thinks the monster will get him."

The guards looked confused. "What monster?"

"You know, the one that growls after you flush the toilet? He's dreadfully afraid."

The guards looked at each other, both considering what to do.

Blaire, looking nervous, cast a quick, meaningful glance at Tam.

"IT'S COMING OUT!!" Seizing Blaire's hand and clutching his bottom firmly with the other, Tam ran awkwardly through the guards and down the hall with Blaire trailing along behind him.

The guards made to stop them, but then got a whiff of the air between them.

"Whew, what smells?"

Fanning their noses, they suddenly realized that Tam had not been faking it.

"We'll give them five minutes," the lead guard said, turning back to the room of other children. "If they're not back, then we'll know they're up to something."

Eyes watering slightly, the other guard nodded and turned as well.

"Ew, Tam, that was so gross!" Blaire jerked her hand out of Tam's grip and plugged her nose.

"What?" Tam said as they hurried down the hall, not letting up their pace. "It had to be convincing, right?"

She couldn't argue with that. "Whatever. But keep going, I'm positive they'll get suspicious after a while."

"Where are we going?"

Blaire's thundering footsteps slowed suddenly and she came to a complete stop. Tam slowed and turned to his cousin, looking confused.

Blaire was staring straight ahead, her face frozen in a mixture of horror and anger.

"What? Don't you know where we're going?"

Blaire did not respond for a moment. After a second of silence, she jerkily resumed moving and let out a huge breath.

"I don't know," she said shortly. "Let's just keep running."

"Okay!"

And so the blond and the brunette continued to run, not knowing where they were going, but planning on getting there very quickly.

"You dare think that I am a selfish person? You know not the things I have given up for this family!"

"Uncle…"

Blaire and Tam, after wandering through the confusing walkways and courtyards of the Hyuuga Complex for several minutes, found themselves on one of the many paths that led to the main gates out into the village. But here, Blaire slowed down, looking uncertain. Tam stopped again and turned to face her, confusion once again on his face.

"What's the matter now?"

"Nothing," Blaire snapped, glaring at Tam. When she saw the hurt in her cousin's eyes, she sighed dejectedly, her eyes softening. She said in a voice that was much less biting. "Sorry, Tam. But what if Lord Hiashi doesn't like what we're asking? What if he gets really mad, like he did before? I mean, he doesn't exactly have a reputation for being nice to Branch members."

Tam puffed out his chest and smiled self-assuredly. "Don't worry about a thing, Blaire. Maybe Grandpa doesn't like you or the other Branch members, but I know he likes me, and on top of that, I'm his grandkid. So, he pretty much has to do what I ask him, right?"

Blaire's fine eyebrows knitted in thought. "I don't think your logic is very right, Tam, but-."

"Well," Tam cut in loudly. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Already knowing the answer, Tam smiled again, poking himself in the chest. "Just follow me, and everything'll be fine."

And with that, Tam turned on his heel and marched toward the main gates. After a moment, Blaire followed along.

* * *

"No, Uncle, I do not know."

"No, I don't suppose you _could_…So how can you_ possibly _criticize what I do?"

* * *

The guard looked at his watch.

"Those kids have been gone for almost ten minutes," he said to his seated companion. "Do you think we should go after them?"

The man in the chair looked up at him with skeptical eyes. "Do _you_ want to go in the bathroom and force a five-year-old off the toilet? Wait, do you even want to go _into_ the bathroom after a kid who left such a horrid smell?"

They shivered. The sleeping guard let out a short snore.

"We'll wait a little bit longer."

* * *

Tam and Blaire entered what had once been the huge, empty space going from the main hall to the main gates. But instead of its huge emptiness, today it was filled with every single member of the Hyuuga clan that was over the age of twelve. Their two pairs of children's eyes slowly took in the scene before them: the despised Hyuuga elders standing closest to them, the hundreds of Branch members assembled before the gates, and then the pair of people in the middle of it all. Neji, kneeling down before Lord Hiashi, who was on his own knees and clinging to Neji's shirt.

"What's going on?" Blaire said quietly. Tam shrugged, looking just as confused as she.

Suddenly, Hiashi sprung to his feet and shoved Neji over backwards. Blaire gasped.

"You cannot even begin to imagine the life I have led, or what it costs to perform the duties of a clan leader! And yet you _dare_ to tell me I am wrong?"

Because they were behind Hiashi, they did not see what he did, but they heard what he yelled.

"You have been spoiled, Neji Hyuuga, by never having experienced the power of the seal you fight so hard to be rid of. But I will change that now!"

Before Blaire's horrified eyes, she saw a green light flash on her father's forehead. She saw his hands go to his forehead. She saw the shock and pain on his face.

Hinata, Naruto, Rakki, and Tenten all cried out in horror and anger.

"No…"

"Neji!"

"Bastard!"

"_Neji!_"

And then a new, younger voice resounded throughout the entire yard.

"_Daddy!"_

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

I updated before a month was up. Hooray! And now, my dear readers, begins the epic ending to this story. I have an idea of what I want to happen, but I'm still debating about several things. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I'm hoping to more than make up for it in the upcoming chapters. And I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this. Um…can't think of much more to say.

Thank you to all of my beloved readers. You have made this my most popular story with reviews, and yet this story has only the third most hits.** My most beloved gratitude to: mintmelodygirl, NotJustAnotherHuman, Christopher Kidwell, Alucius, xoxoxoxox, TENGOKUxHEAVEN, TotalWeaponFan1010, Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, sexyinumama, animegirl9989, 44katie, kirei hana35, ManaTatsumiya, Twilight's Truth, siny, Aly Uzamaki, nejitenfangirl, darktank, ToastWeasl, Tensano Hyguuhi, Kairi Uzeniba, yingyanglover, kunoichi mistress, tenten10, no one in preticular, Kouri Hakumei, The Elven-Spear, LittleKittyShaoMao, sasukefangrl#1, panda, no-name!, kiki, The Loud Silence Mistress, **and** no one you might know**.

You're all amazing! Until next time!


	11. The End, Part 1

Chapter 11: The End, Part 1

If Hiashi could have done one thing to ensure that the entire Branch family would rise as one and crash against the bars of their cage in their biggest attempt to date to break free, it was activating the seal on the forehead of Neji Hyuuga. As the young man, the young man who was the very representation of years of Branch members and their fight for freedom, clutched his head in agony as his forehead shone with the green light of his bird, they rose as one and aimed their many years of frustration and anger at the man standing before their hero: Lord Hiashi Hyuuga.

Every last bit of respect that they might have had for Lord Hiashi disappeared the moment he activated Neji's seal. A roar that shook the very foundations of the Hyuuga complex erupted from the hundreds of Branch members and, as hundreds of Byakugans activated, they surged forward.

But before the Branch members could even lay a finger on the old man, before they could rip him limb from limb, the fighters of Hiashi's personal guard sprung into action. They formed a ring around their leader and held back the mob that pressed ferociously against them. The Branch members, fixed on getting to Hiashi, were not about to let the guards get in their way, and fought against them with a wild intensity that they as a whole had not shown in years.

As their family was thrust into Civil war, the three Hyuuga elders turned on their heels and ran…well…hobbled. Geretsu yelled for a guard and soon the three were huddled in a group surrounded by guards. But before they could actually manage to escape the battlefield, a group of Branch members saw them attempting to escape and surrounded them.

Hiashi, in the center of his group, did not concern himself with his wild flock or his fleeing supporters. Leaving that belittling task to his guards, he concentrated all of his power on the seal of his nephew, who lay curled on the ground several feet away, his screams of agony lost in the thunder from the mob that was slowly separating the two.

Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata, who had been watching from a distance the confrontation between Neji and his uncle, now leapt into action. Hinata had eyes only for her father and she pushed through the crowd of her family, trying to get to the man who had raised her, who had loved her, had pushed her, had expected things of her that no little girl should have worried about, and had most recently forced her to make a choice between him, and the entire rest of the family. She needed to try once more to change his decision, and if he refused…

Naruto had his eyes set on the curled figure that was getting lost in the feet of the crowd: the person who he had pulled out of the dark many years ago, and who had become one of the Kyuubi Vessel's closest and most trusted friends. The man who was now trying to bring his family, the family who had treated him like dirt, out of that same darkness and into the light that Naruto had shown him.

Tenten was torn between two destinations, but once she saw Naruto going to one, she headed for the source of the tiny cry that had come from the corner.

"Blaire!" The woman leapt down from the building and raced toward her child, intercepting her as she attempted to charge into the fray. Tenten stopped in front of her daughter and held onto her tightly as the little girl struggled wildly, angry tears pouring down her cheeks as she screamed her anger.

"Let go! Let me go! Daddy! Daddy! Let me go!"

"Blaire, calm down!"

"They're gonna crush him! Hiashi's gonna kill him!"

"Blair-."

"STOP IT! THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Naruto's got him! Calm down!"

Blaire stopped her screaming and simply collapsed in tears, slumping into her mother's arms. Tenten held her daughter close, not even thinking about why she was here and not safe in the nursery, simply concerned with keeping her safe now. A pair of hands grabbed Tenten's shirt and the woman turned to see Tam with tears in his pale eyes, staring out at the battle before them as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tenten reached one arm around Tam and, carrying both children, stood up and turned around, facing the battle herself but hiding it from the children. She leapt for the roof she had left seconds ago.

* * *

Luckily for Hinata, she was well thought of by the Branch family. If she had been as hated as Hiashi, she would not have made it through the crowd. Every grievance that the Branch members had ever suffered was being avenged on the battlefield that day. Guards were fighting Branch members; Branch members were as ferocious as monsters. Hinata had to go against every principle in her gentle nature in her journey to the center of the mob, pushing people out of the way, yelling to let her through, and even tossing someone over her shoulder. With every step she took she got closer to Hiashi, but every second it took her brought Hiashi farther and farther along the road to his doom.

Naruto, unlike his wife, did not have any internal conflict about how he was going to get to Neji. He pushed head first into the crowd, yelling for people to move out of his way and bodily removing them from his path if they didn't. Naruto's large, panicked blue eyes scanned the ground rapidly, searching frantically for his friend. A sudden surge of people from behind him sent the blond falling forward, right into the back of Rakkitori. Rakki turned as Naruto straightened, white eyes a whirlpool of anger and pain. Not pain for himself, though, but for the man at his feet.

"Neji!" Naruto dropped to his knees and grabbed his friend by the shoulders as the Hyuuga clutched his head in a white-knuckled grip, his eyes squeezed shut. Naruto's hands shook as Neji's shoulders shook, and he saw that Neji had bitten through his bottom lip in his agony. The mark on the man's pale forehead glowed an evil green and Naruto could _feel_ the power radiating off it.

"What can we do?" Naruto yelled up to Rakki, who was still standing protectively behind the pair, keeping the mob from them. "Hiashi's gonna kill him!"

But before Rakki could respond, there was a small disturbance in the crowd before them. Rakki and Naruto turned and saw two guards fly above their heads and land somewhere in the crowd behind them. Then they saw a familiar blue-haired head penetrate the circle around Hiashi.

* * *

Hiashi closed his senses to everything around him that was not important that very second, trying to center his focus even more. The only thing that mattered was his nephew. Hiashi tightened the fingers in his hand sign, sending another twinge of pain down to Neji's head. Through his byakugan, Hiashi saw Neji cringe, gripping his head even tighter.

_That's it, Neji, that's it. You are getting every single punishment that you have ever avoided right now. Feel the power of the caged-bird, feel the bars of its cage closing around you. _

But however much chakra he put into the seal, he did not go full out. Not yet, anyway.

_A quick death would be too easy, too painless. You need to be taught a lesson, and learning absolute obedience takes time, even for a prodigy. _

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he did not notice how rapidly his heart was pounding, or how short of breath he was becoming. Or the woman who now stood feet from him.

* * *

As Tenten touched the ground several feet away from the roof she planned on reaching, a loud yell reached her ears over the din of the battle. Turning, she saw two of Hiashi's personal guards flying towards her, the fading remains of Hinata's chakra glowing on their chests. Tenten jumped out of the way and the men landed roughly right where she had been, slamming into the dirt and sliding for several feet. After a second of scrutinizing, Tenten realized that one of them was the guard who had confronted Neji in the meeting hall and who had grabbed Hizashi.

Tenten thought rapidly. On the one hand, she might never get this chance for revenge again, but on the other, she had a responsibility to care for the children she held in her arms. After a moment of fierce debating, her mother-side won. She turned from the guards now struggling to their feet and made to jump for the roof, when a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

Tenten turned, her brown eyes narrowed in anger, and shook her arm out of the man's grip.

"Why is it any of your business?" she spat.

"Looks to me like you're trying to make a get away with the Master's grandson. And his upstart nephew's daughter, too. What're you plannin' to do, ransom them for the Branch Family's freedom?"

The mocking tone in the guard's voice, combined with his absurd accusation, struck a nerve in Tenten. But it was nothing compared to her reaction to the guard's next action.

"Give 'em here, girlie." And, reaching forward, he grabbed each child by the arm and gave a sharp tug.

The mother bear that resides in all mothers sprung to life inside of Tenten with the ferocity of a billion kunai. With a slightly bear-like snarl, the woman raised a foot and kicked the guard in the gut as hard as she possibly could. His loose grip on the children broke as he was sent flying backwards, spit spilling from his mouth.

Tenten, her face dark with anger, turned around and prepared to jump again. Then the second guard seized her elbow, this time roughly pulling her back.

"You think you can strike one of Lord Hiashi's personal guards like that and just walk away? Even if you aren't a Hyuuga by blood, y-."

The guard did not have time to finish his sentence before Tenten's fist smashed into his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards, blood flowing from his mouth.

Tenten had tried to remain calm, had tried to maintain her composure, but the guards had pushed her to her last nerve. She set Blaire and Tam down behind her with a swift yet stern, "Don't move," and then turned to face the two morons who had dared to anger her mother bear.

Marching up to the guard who she had punched, Tenten seized the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. The man, who was the same height as the woman, gasped and struggled but could not break Tenten's grip. With a roar, she swung the guard around and then threw him into his companion, who was just now getting to his feet. Both men were sent crashing to the ground, grunting and cursing like the pigs they were. Tenten stormed towards them, but before she could strike, the men had jumped to their feet and scurried away, back towards the safety of the mob.

Panting from the effort and her heart pounding from adrenaline, Tenten turned back to the two children who were standing a few feet away, jaws around their ankles, staring dumbstruck at the kind and gentle woman who read them stories.

"Uh…," Tam squeaked, but then found he had nothing to say.

_THWUMP_

Blaire and Tam screamed and stumbled backwards, staring at the kunai that had landed on the ground between them. Tenten's eyes leapt skyward and sought out the enemy. Three more kunai chased the children, forcing them back towards the wall of the nearest building. A split second after her eyes found the enemy, Tenten threw five of her own kunai at the guard, who was forced to leap off his roof and onto the ground several feet away from them. Tenten took a step closer to the children, just in case anyone else targeted them. Then, out of nowhere, a huge, bulky, male body slammed into her from the side, sending her flying off her feet. She rolled in the dirt, then jumped up, slightly dazed from the collision. The man was on her in seconds, kunai in hand. Tenten had barely a second to grab her own weapons before he struck.

"Mama!" Blaire stepped forward, eyes huge as she saw her mother get bowled over by the same guard who had foiled her escape attempt during the lockdown.

Tam, seeing where his cousin was going, grabbed her arm and yelled, "Are you stupid? He could crush you!"

Blaire watched with a terrified expression as her mother recovered and fought with the man, sparks flying from their kunai and curses coming from their mouths.

"But we've gotta make him stop! He's gonna hurt her!"

Tam shook his head, tightening his grip on his cousin. "We've gotta go find Grandpa now! Only he can stop everyone from fighting."

Blaire thought for a second, then, biting her lip, wrenched her gaze from her mother's fight and turned to the huge mob of Branch members and guards, in the center of which was Lord Hiashi.

"You're right, let's go!"

With a last glance at her mother, Blaire ran off towards the crowd, Tam following along behind her.

Tenten saw the children heading towards their family and, terrified, she yelled, "Blaire! Stop-."

But the man prevented her from finishing by, in the second her guard was down, managing to connect his fist with her cheek. Tenten flew.

* * *

Naruto stared helplessly at Neji, lost as to what to do. Turning to Rakki, he yelled, "We've gotta find Hiashi and stop him!"

Rakki yelled back incerdulously, "What do you think we're trying to do!? He's got a circle of his guards around him!"

Naruto bit his lip for a second, then stood. "I'm gonna go help break through!"

And before Rakki could stop him, he was lost in the crowd.

* * *

"Father! Father, stop!" Hinata, having broken through the guards, hastened to her father's side. The man completely ignored her; he was standing, eyes closed and fingers clasped tightly, as though he was in a trance.

Hinata grabbed her father by the shoulders and shook him, screaming his name. "Father! Father snap out of it! Stop what you're doing! You're tearing the family apart! Y-ahh!"

Chakra burst from the places on Hiashi that Hinata was touching, so strong that the woman was thrown backward, landing on the ground several feet away.

She sat up, staring in horror at her father, and felt pain shoot up her arms. Looking at her hands, she saw her palms were burned to a bright, raw red color.

* * *

Tam and Blaire ran as fast as they could through the battling mob, constantly jumping clear of bursts of chakra and flying kunai. They were drawing closer to their goal, judging by the increasing density of people around them. The air, too, seemed much thicker and the two found breathing to be a continuously growing effort. But they did not slow, instead running even faster.

* * *

The tower consisted of a large, rectangular white block that provided the base, followed by a series of smaller blue and green cubes. Anni had stuck a random red block in the middle, which completely threw off the color scheme, but seeing as the architects were aged one and two, neither really noticed.

Hizashi had in his hand a cylindrical yellow block, with which he meant to top off the tower. From his seat on the ground, he reached up to try and add his block, but found that he was too short. He stretched upwards, tiny face scrunched in effort, but after a minute realized it was futile. Setting the block down, he wobbled to his feet. Hizashi picked up the block again and, when he attempted to add it, found that he was able to simply extend his arm straight out in front of him.

His toddler mouth spread in a grin as he set the yellow piece of wood down. For a moment, he was content. Then the entire tower came crashing down. Blocks landed on his feet and all in Anni's lap, one even knocking her on the head.

The two stared at the remains of their tower for a moment, Hizashi's lip quivering slightly. His eyes filled with tears.

Before his disappointment could flow down his cheeks, Anni reached forward and picked up the base block. Her face screwed up in concentration, she turned it over and set it back down. Then, still with that same look of focus, picked up the red block and placed it on the white. A blue one next, followed by a green.

Her hand reached for another green block, but Hizashi's hand found it first. Sticking his tongue out a little, he placed it on the tower. It stayed.

Smiling once again, he and Anni continued to rebuild their shattered tower, which would this time be better than before.

* * *

Hinata stood.

She walked to her father until she was standing right in front of him. She thought of Neji. She thought of Blaire and Hizashi. She thought of Tenten and Naruto, Tam and Anni. She thought of Hanabi, she thought of Bekko, she thought of the elders. She thought of herself, her father, and her uncle. A storm of rage and sadness roared up inside Hinata the likes of which she had never experienced.

Pulling back her fist, she said a quick prayer, then smashed it with all the strength she could muster into the face of her father.

Naruto, with a fierce snarl, seized a guard from Hiashi's ring and lifted him into the air. Turning, he threw the squirming man as far as he could in the opposite direction. Without waiting to see where the man landed, he stepped through the hole in the ring he had made, just in time to see his wife, his gentle, loving wife, smash her fist into Lord Hiashi's face.

The older man was knocked over backwards, blood spurting from his nose, his hands flying apart to catch himself. Hinata took a step backward, her fist going limp, then ran forward and fell to her knees beside her father.

* * *

Rakkitori, still standing protectively over Neji's body, yelled instructions to the branch members around them, still trying to break through the circle. He had seen the man soar above the crowd and known that that was Naruto's doing, and now he wondered what was going on. The man below him let out a strained shout. Rakki's gaze dropped down, fearing the worst, and saw Neji's body go limp.

Rakki's heart plummeted. _No…_

Rakki dropped to his knees and grabbed his cousin, shouting his name. And then, to his utter disbelief, Neji's eyes opened and they were no longer tainted with pain. Rakki's wide gaze then saw that Neji's mark was no longer burning with use. Hiashi had stopped.

The older man pulled Neji to his feet, who was blinking wildly to try and regain his senses.

"What happened?" Neji asked quickly, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Naruto must have stopped Hiashi!" Rakki yelled to Neji, whose gaze moved in Hiashi's general direction. "Are you okay!?"

But Rakki's question fell on deaf ears, for all of Neji's senses had suddenly gone lame, save his eyesight. He blinked and refocused his gaze, and then his stomach dropped. Disappearing into the crowd around Hiashi, made up of Branch members and guards alike, were two small heads that did not belong there.

* * *

_What is this? _Slowly, Lord Hiashi opened his eyes, coming out of his hateful trance. At first, all he saw was the cloudy sky above him and the edges of buildings, all of which was fuzzy. His eyes slowly adjusted and the world came back to focus. Then a pale face appeared above him, framed by blue hair. It was saying something.

The person helped him to sit up. As he rose, he realized that there was blood pouring from his nose, dripping down onto his robes. Then he noticed that the person, Hinata, had a hand that was also covered in blood, yet it had not touched him. He made the connection.

_She hit me. Hinata hit me. My __daughter__ hit me, and broke my curse on Neji. _Rage bubbled up in his chest like a geyser. _How dare…how dare…_

"Father, are you alright? Father, I'm sorry, but I had to stop you, you were-."

"How dare you," Hiashi muttered, staring at his knees with his eyes wide and dilated. Hinata kept talking, apparently oblivious to the fact that Hiashi was speaking.

"How dare…how dare…how _dare_ you!"

Naruto stepped toward Hiashi and Hinata, but froze when the rickety form of his father-in-law showed signs of life by seizing his daughter around the throat with both hands.

"_How dare you_ strike the head of the household! How dare you strike me!"

Hinata was so shocked by this behavior that she did not have time to react. Hiashi's hands quickly cut off her air supply and she choked, her own hands scrabbling at his.

"Does being the heiress make you feel _special_!?"

Hinata's face was turning a light shade of purple; she struggled, but her father stood up, pulling her with him.

His wild eyes bore into those of his daughter as he hissed, "You are nothing more than-."

Hiashi did not have time to finish his curse to his daughter, for at that second a snarling, blond avalanche ran him over and sent him reeling back into a guard. Naruto would have killed Hiashi right then and there had he not had to catch Hinata before she fell, choking in shuddering gasps of air.

Lord Hiashi struggled to his feet, sputtering with rage, his face a deep scarlet. He pointed a shaking finger at his daughter and her husband and shrieked, "Filthy bastard! You have corrupted my daughter and turned her against me!"

Before Naruto or Hinata could respond, a terrified looking Neji burst through the circle in a shower of blue chakra, his eyes frantically scanning the circle.

_They're not here!_

"And _you_!" Hiashi turned a shaking finger to his nephew, who was completely ignoring him. Neji turned around, gazing through the crowd with his byakugan, trying to locate the children that he had somehow missed, not even recognizing his uncle's anger.

At this further snub, Hiashi's face went, if possible, even darker. A vein was pulsing near his temple and he was sweating terribly. "You and your father were the start of this whole problem! If you had simply listened to the main family, none of this would be happening! This entire thing is your fault!"

His gaze flashed from Neji to Hinata and Naruto, out to the scan the entire battlefield.

"My flock is falling to chaos! They know not who their master is!" He turned his face up to the heavens and let out a wild laugh. He screeched, "I shall have to remind them!"

And, delving into his deepest stores of chakra, Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga house activated the seal of every living Hyuuga who was cursed with the Caged-bird.

* * *

**Thank you to: zzTroublesomezz, LittleKittyShaoMao, nejitenfangirl, Aly Uzamaki, Andrew, darktank, Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, Alucius, Pixie, tenten10, sexyinumama, Toad321, animegirl9989, no one in particular, Kouri Hakumei, Kairi Uzeniba, neji, chinese-otakufan, Let's Just Say I'm Crazy, kirei hana35, AkikoRaikou, tsuki, TENGOKUxHEAVEN, and siny**.

Look for The End Part Two, coming soon.

Please excuse the cliffie, I felt it had to end there.


	12. The End, Part 2

I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Twelve: The End, Part 2

Blaire and Tam, seeing a gap in the knees of the guards surrounding Hiashi, took their chance and dove through, landing in the dirt on the inside.

_Ow_, Blaire thought, but the word left her head as she remembered her urgency. Pushing herself to her knees, Blaire lifted her head and heard a voice cracking with emotion and insanity cry, This entire thing is your fault!

Above their heads, the sky was darkening and black clouds were rolling in, the wind picking up slightly.

Turning to look at the circle, she saw her father, Hinata, and Naruto, staring at Lord Hiashi, whose appearance sent a shiver down her spine. His grey hair had come loose of its tie and hung wild around his flushed, lined face. Scarlet dripped from his nose and down his robes, giving him an almost animalistic look. The gathering wind swirled his robes and hair around him. He raised his bony hands up to the sky and, again in that shattering voice, cried, "My flock is falling to chaos! They know not who their master is!"

Blaire watched in terror as the nightmarish figure before her turned his face up to the heavens and let out a wild laugh. He screeched, I shall have to remind them!

Confused and afraid, Blaire turned to Tam. Their eyes met for a split second, and then it happened.

For a moment, it was simply a tingling that spread across her forehead. And then it started to sting, and burn. Then tiny senbon needles were embedding themselves into her flesh. Little strands of lighting were crackling between the needles, and someone was sticking a hot poker there as well, tracing the lines of the symbol across her forehead over and over again. Then someone took a brick and smashed it against her head, forcing the needles in. Her head felt as though it were going to split open around the mark.

She saw Tams eyes widen, saw him reach towards her, saw his mouth form words she did not hear because some horrid, high-pitched screaming was filling her ears. And then she realized that the scream was hers.

Words as well as thought failed her as the seal mark was activated, reducing her to a state similar to an ailing infant. She fell forward, curling into a ball, clutching her head and screaming the most she had ever screamed before.

Tam, horrified at what he was seeing, leapt up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, crying, Blaire, Blaire, are you okay!? What's the matter!? Why are you screaming!?

Tam noticed then that the green mark that he had envied was shining on his cousin's head, the skin around it taut, and it was pulsating ever-so slightly. Surges of power were radiating off.

And then, the air was filled with a great screaming, unlike any noise the little boy had heard before. Tam covered his ears, which were ringing with the sound of it. He felt a great rush of air roar through the circle, radiating out from behind him. Tam was almost knocked off his feet, and many of the guards fell right over. Through the sudden gaps in the circle, Tam saw something that would give him nightmares for many years to come.

The eery, haunting screaming sound was coming from the Branch members, who were all spread out around the circle Tam was in. As the gush of wind whooshed through the crowd in an ever-growing circle, it left Branch members on their knees, howling in pain, clutching their heads in indescribable agony. Tam watched in horror as people he knew, people he had spoken too, people whose children he often played with, collapsed in an anguish he would never understand. A slight thud to his right made Tam turn in time to see Neji once again fall to his knees, his curse activated for the second time in ten minutes. Whatever adrenaline had carried Neji thus far from his previous torture had died, leaving Neji as weak and helpless as any other Branchie. Tam heard his mother scream and his father curse.

And then, Tam looked at the source of all this agony, the man who Tam had looked up to and admired, cuddled and hugged, called grandpa for all his life. Tam saw the terrifying being that his grandfather had become, and could not help but lose what little composure he had. He crinkled his eyes and cried.

* * *

Tenten dropped to her knees, then sprung forward on two hands and kicked the guard in the back of the knees, knocking him off his feet. Gasping for breath and drenched with sweat and dirt, the man slowly pushed himself up on all fours. Seeing that he was not going to rise in a hurry, Tenten took the opportunity to catch her breath. But no sooner had she let out an exhausted sigh than the air was knocked right out of her by the fierce rush of air that came at them. Both Tenten and the guard were thrown to the ground, but Tenten leapt right back up, her nerves on fire. A normal wind was now sweeping the courtyard, tugging her hair out of its buns. She looked out at the battlefield and gasped.

What had seconds before been an intense mob of enraged Hyuugas was now a field of people on their knees, their screams echoing through the huge yard, bouncing off the aging buildings and reverberating, making it seem as though thousands instead of hundreds were dying. Guards were scattered throughout the field, the only ones left standing. In the middle of the crowd was Lord Hiashi's circle, many of the guards on the ground. Inside that circle, Tenten saw six people. Neji was on the ground again, his agony apparent even from this distance. Naruto and Hinata were kneeling together, Naruto's arm around his wife and both faces staring up at Lord Hiashi, who was standing with his arms spread wide and was laughing into the heavens. And on the ground near the edge of the ring were two little people, one with brown hair and one with gold.

Somehow, the cries of her daughter made themselves heard in the ocean of other screams, and they seemed to pierce Tenten's heart in a way no kunai could ever do.

Without a second's thought about the man she had been fighting before, Tenten ran for the circle.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. We've been tricked, Baoton, by two brats who don't even come up to our knees." The older of the two guards stationed by the nursery, furious that he had let himself be fooled so easily, turned from the room filled with children and began to march down the hall. "I'm going after them. Stay here and don't let _any_ of the other kids out, no matter what story they tell you."

Baoton, who had just been drifting off to sleep, jerked awake and mumbled a swift, "Yes, sir!"

The Captain was no more than ten feet down the hall, however, when a dull, rolling wave went through the air. They both froze.

The next thing they knew, every child inside the nursery with a seal, from the fourth smallest infant to the oldest of the twelve year olds began to scream. And not just a child's scream, but the kind of scream that resulted from the tortures of hell.

Baoton and the sleeping guard leapt to their feet while the Captain ran back, looking bewildered.

"What the devil is going on!?"

Baoton stared into the room, a look of growing horror on his face, as the children fell to the floor, writhing in pain, an eerie green glow filling the room.

"I-it's the mark, sir! Look!"

The Captain's panicking gaze dropped to the head of the nearest child, a young boy of eight or nine, and he saw the ghostly green mark blazing on his forehead.

The three men stepped back, horrified and disgusted; the same thought ran through each head.

_What has Lord Hiashi done?_

* * *

Tam stared down at Blaire, tears pouring down his cheeks, barely able to hear himself think due to the screams of his family around him. The wind whipped and tugged at his blond locks and made Blaire's hair whip around her. Her pain was so evident in every inch of her body that Tam almost felt it too. He could not bear to see his cousin like this. Suddenly, horrifying thought came to his head.

_What if Grandpa kills her?_

Tam shook his head fiercely. _There's no way the grandpa I know would do that. _

_But is this the grandpa I know?_

Tam threw a terrified glance up at Hiashi.

_Then how do I know what he would and wouldn't do? Why __wouldn't__ he kill Blaire?_

A new terror and a desperateness rose inside Tam, rearing its ugly head and taking away all common sense. "No!" He cried, and did the only thing that came to mind.

"Stop it, Grandpa, stop it right now!" Tam ran forward and threw himself at Hiashi's legs, hugging them tightly as he cried harder than ever.

"Tam!" Hinata made to stand up, but Naruto stopped her, staring at his son with wide, blue eyes.

"You're hurting Blaire! You're hurting Uncle Neji! You're hurting everyone!"

Hiashi did not even look down.

Tam stared up at his grandpa, his face and eyes showing his heartbreak. "Listen to me! Listen to me, Grandpa!"

Nothing.

Tam pounded his five-year-old fists against his grandpa's knees, sobbing, yelling, "Blaire was right! You're nothing but a big meanie!"

Tam jerked away from Hiashi, hugging himself, tears of hurt and anger coursing down his cheeks. "You're the worst grandpa ever! You're the worst _person_ ever! I **hate** you!"

* * *

_I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…_The words echoed inside of Hiashi, somehow making their way to his very core, the only part of the man that still retained a bit of sanity.

_I hate you...__I hate you...__I hate you..._Buried underneath all the hate, and the anger, and the pressure of being the head of the family, the part of Hiashi that was used for love stirred.

_You're the worst grandpa ever!_Just as it peaked out its head from what seemed like a sleep of a hundred years, it was pierced by these very words. The real Lord Hiashi awoke with a startled jerk.

_What?_ As anything waking from such a long period of dormancy, Hiashi's heart was sluggish to react. _Did someone say something?_

Slowly, Hiashi turned his head downward. _Who's talking to me?_

It took him a moment to take in the shock of blonde hair and pale eyes, which were currently red-rimmed and swollen from crying. It took even longer for him to put face to name.

_Who is this? Why does he look so familiar?_

Hiashi lowered his arms slightly, staring hard at the face of the sobbing boy before him. _Who is he?_

'_You're the worst grandpa ever!' _Hiashi thought this over for a moment. _Am I his grandfather? Is this my grandchild?_

The boy threw one hand away from him and gestured in a vast circle around them. "Look what you've done! It's all your fault!"

Following the boy's hand, Hiashi raised his pale eyes to stare at the crowd. He jerked back in horror.

_What is this!? Who are all these people!? Why are they all on their knees, and screaming? Are they hurt? And he says it's my fault…what could I have done to hurt all of these people?_

Before Hiashi completed this thought, however, a tiny explosion went off in the upper region of his chest.

_Wait, what's going on?_ Hiashi's arm went numb, starting with his fingers and spreading right up to his shoulder. His vision started to go black. His knees gave way. Suddenly, he was lying on his side, eyes inches from the dirt, staring up at the strange, crying boy with blond hair. _What's wrong with me?_ From this position, he could see a little girl with brown hair lying on the ground behind the boy, hands gripping her head in a way that suggested fierce agony.

_I don't know what is hurting you, little girl, but if it is my fault, I do apologize._

He noticed that the boy had stopped screaming and was staring at Hiashi in confusion. Some part of Hiashi told him that he needed to say something to this boy, but he still didn't know his name. Hiashi felt a word come to his mouth and let it out with his last breath of air. "Tam…I'm sorry…"

As the last remnants of his vision faded, the old man saw the girl behind Tam release her head. Slowly, she turned, her gaze searching, and for a moment their eyes met. Master and slave stared at one another for a breath, and then the master's world went black.

* * *

"Father!"

Hinata, tears pouring down her cheeks, crawled towards her father on hands and knees. A crash of thunder split the suddenly silent air. The screaming had stopped. The Branch members lay limp and weak. The guards stood, shocked, staring at the inner circle of the mob. Inside the circle, Naruto sat, dumbstruck, staring at the body of his father-in-law. He was lost for words.

Tam fell to his knees, his violent sobs reduced to a mere trickle of tears, staring at his grandfather. Hiashi's limp lips still formed the last syllable of his name, although his eyes were staring elsewhere. For a moment, Tam forgot about the hundreds of people around him, about his parents, and Blaire, and Neji; his world contained only him and his grandpa.

On the opposite side of Hiashi's body, Neji stirred. Every inch of his body felt as though it was broken and bleeding, but he forced himself to move, even while thinking, _How am I even still alive?_ Lifting his heavy head, he saw his uncle's corpse, saw Hinata's head resting on its still chest, and knew that Hiashi Hyuuga was no more. Neji waited for emotions to come to him, joy, satisfaction, relief, but he remained as numb and unfeeling on the inside as a rock. The sight of his unmoving daughter on the other side of the circle brought his emotions roaring back.

Panicked, Neji dragged himself across the dirt, his heart pounding. He dared not let himself think. If _he_ had barely survived the curse mark, how could someone so small, so new to pain? He reached Blaire at the same time as Tenten did. Tenten looked every bit as dirty as Neji did, and her eyes too were wild in worry.

"Blaire," Tenten said hurriedly, not containing the urgent not in her voice. She fell to her knees beside her daughter. "Blaire, wake up."

Neji touched his daughter on the shoulder, and she flinched.

_Oh thank god._

Slowly, she raised her head from where it lay in the dirt. Tenten let out a great sigh, her eyes shining, then she and Neji watched Blaire slowly take in the scene in the circle. Her eyes moved from Naruto, to Hinata, to Tam. She did not blink when she saw Hiashi's corpse. Wordlessly, she pulled herself into Neji's lap, hugging him loosely, her eyes dry. She was too much in shock to do anything else.

Neji hugged Blaire back, grateful beyond words that both were still around to do this. Blaire was strong; of course she could handle the curse.

His eyes met Tenten's, which looked equally relieved, and then they both froze.

Tenten looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Her numb lips managed to fumble out, "Oh my god," before she leapt to her feet and sprinted as fast as she had ever run in her entire life out of the courtyard.

Neji, knowing that his body would make him pay for this later, staggered to his feet. All around him, Branch members were stirring. Many were staring at the center circle, wondering what had gone on there, while others were simply sitting in numb silence. Then, slowly, several mothers staggered to their feet, their thinking obviously going along the same path as Neji and Tenten's.

Naruto was brought out of his shocked reverie by Neji rising and attempting to walk. Naruto's eyes took in the missing Tenten and the other mothers staggering away from the battle, then he understood. Immediately, he got to his feet and went to Neji's side. Wordlessly, without moving Blaire from her father's grip, he slipped Neji's arm over his shoulder. Neji gave Naruto an exhausted look, and together, they went as fast as Neji's body would allow towards the nursery.

* * *

Unlike the battlefield, the area around the nursery was anything but quiet. Cries and sobs continued to rack the air. To Tenten, able to hear the screams from outside, this only made her run faster. She silently prayed to every god she had ever heard of, making every mental sacrifice she could think of, that there would be a face waiting for her at the nursery. A _living_ face.

Closed doors meant nothing to Tenten, and she left a splintered trail behind her as she went. The guards standing in the doorway of the nursery were nothing more than things to be pushed aside. Standing in the now vacant doorway, ignoring the shouts and curses from the guards who lay on the ground several feet away, Tenten stared at the room.

The children were crying. They lay all over the room, some still gripping their heads, unable to release them because their fingers had gone numb, others were hugging each other, tears pouring down their faces, calling for their mommy. The eleven and twelve year olds were holding onto the younger ones, comforting and soothing, even as tears of pain and fright trickled down their cheeks. The two oldest children, a boy and girl just about to take their genin test, were kneeling on either side of an infant, who was unmoving. The girl was sobbing loudly, her hands on its chest, while the boy stared down at the baby in stunned silence, unable to believe that the baby was dead.

Tenten stared in horror at the dead baby, wondering if her baby looked like that. But a high-pitched shriek of "Mama!" Told her that he did not. Tenten turned and saw him sitting in the lap of an eleven-year-old girl, stretching out his arms to her.

In two strides, Tenten had him in her arms. Her tears fell think and fast onto his dark head, while he sobbed as only a two-year-old could do into her shirt. Tenten let her feet lead her back out into the hallway, where her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. Neji and Naruto found them as so, seated against a wall, crying, with Hizashi wrapped safely in his mother's arms.

Naruto let go of Neji and hurried inside to find Anni.

Neji took a step closer to Tenten, then sunk to the ground beside her. Tenten leaned her head on Neji's shoulder, reaching one hand out to grasp Blaire's. Blaire turned her head, still leaning against Neji, and smiled weakly at her mother. Blaire reached her free hand out and ran a finger gently along her mother's cheek, then down onto Hizashi's head. The little boy, opening his eyes and seeing his sister, reached out a tiny hand and grasped her finger. As they gazed at each other, both children's eyelids began to droop. Even as his children fell into an exhausted slumber, Neji felt his own eyes tiring. Realizing that, for now, his part in this battle was over, he let his weariness take him. Resting his head on top of Tenten's, who was already asleep, Neji Hyuuga closed his famous eyes and let his world be taken by blackness.

* * *

Oh, my, gosh. Well, now the only thing left is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to know what you thought of it (did it stink, was it too over the top, did it make you cry, should I rewrite it…)

I hope you all aren't mad at me for dividing this chapter in two but I felt that it should be. And I'm glad I did.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I'm sorry many of you were frustrated! Chinese-otakufan, nejitenfangirl, Aly Uzamaki, animegirl9989, Alucius, Mysterious Smiles, Andrew, Christopher Kidwell, xXxcHoCoLaTeXHealsXtheXXoUlxXx, tenjichan, Tenten009, tenten10, The Elven-Spear, LittleKittyShaoMao, kunoichimistress, sexyinumama, darktank, topacio, and no one in particular. **

Oh, and by the way, yesterday was my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. Woohoo! And so, I give you the second to last chapter of my most emotional chapter story yet. I hope you all liked it.


	13. Epilogue

_Tenten took her husband's hand in hers. "Neji, I have something to tell you."_

* * *

Epilogue

Three days after the death of Lord Hiashi, the Hyuuga family assembled once again, but this time, they did not gather at the front gate in an angry mob, but at the family burial ground in silence. All were wearing their black mourning clothes, and would continue to do so for several weeks, as custom instructed. Even though the ways of the Hyuuga were changing, that was one thing that no one minded leaving as it was.

The center of everyone's attention was a beautiful white marble tomb, inside of which lay the body of Lord Hiashi. Feet from it was a small, simple gravestone which marked the final resting ground of his brother. Lord Hiashi would be the first Head of Household not to be buried in the vast catacomb where his predecessors lay; instead, he would rest with his brother, wife, and the other branch members.

In the fore of the crowd around the tomb, closest to the grave and turned slightly so that they were facing the majority of their family, were Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji. All three looked paler than usual, and dark circles framed each Byakugan. The day after Hiashi's death, after Hinata had stopped her tears, after Neji had risen stiffly from the bed where he had lain deep in sleep for the better part of twenty-four hours, and after Hanabi had come bursting though the gates, minutes after her father's death, looking panicked with tears pouring down her cheeks and a writhing Bekko on her back, his mark glowing; all three young Hyuugas had disappeared into Hiashi's personal library. They had emerged again, many, many hours later, exhausted and with arms laden with scrolls and stray pieces of parchment.

Those same items were now stacked carefully on a wooden platform several feet from Hiashi's gravesite. Contained in those scrolls were the secrets to forming and using the Caged Bird seal. Since the creation of the seal, the scrolls had only been seen by the Head of Household. Now, they were to be burned before all after Hiashi was laid to rest.

* * *

_Neji raised his eyebrows as a tiny, uncharacteristic blush appeared on his new wife's cheeks._

* * *

Standing closest to the new Head of the Household, her sister, and her cousin were the three Elders, each huddled down in thick cloaks meant to keep out the chill from a light fog that had settled down upon the funeral party. These three were by far having the most difficulties in adapting to the changes made in their family. Their first horror came when Neji, a member of the branch family, had stepped into the sacred library, which was to be used only by the Head of the Family. When it was announced that Hanabi and Bekko would marry, some time after the mourning period, Chudou actually passed out cold. And finally, when it was discovered that Hinata seriously planned on ending the practice of the cursed seal, Asamashii nearly had a heart attack.

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi had been faced with a spot of trouble where the elders where concerned. They did not want to start off this new era with punishments and violence. Hinata had already released her father's guards from service, sending them back to their families outside the compound. However, they could not release the elders into the outside world; not only were they too elderly and unwilling, but they knew the secret of the cursed seal. And although Hinata could simply burn the scrolls containing the secrets, Hanabi pointed out that it would not look well for the new Head of Household if three old men were burned alive as well. No, they needed a different plan of action. Hinata had then met with the three and had tried for hours to negotiate with them some sort of compromise. However, the Elders stubbornly refused to compromise _anything_ with a Head who was going to destroy such a time honored and necessary tradition as the Cursed Seal. Even after Neji and Hanabi had joined the meeting, nothing was settled. In the end, Neji and Hanabi convinced Hinata that the only way about it was to erase their memories. There was no fool-proof way of ensuring that the men did not somehow pass down the knowledge of the seal, and for Hinata's plan to obliterate the seal from the Hyuuga way of life, they could not risk some sliver of information to slip out.

And so it had been done.

* * *

"_Well…," Tenten looked up and met her husband's gaze, eyes blazing, and gently took his hand in hers._

* * *

After the elders, formed into a curving arc around the tomb, came the rest of the family. However, the masses were not nearly as united in purpose today as they were during their last gathering. More than one member of the crowd was fidgety, casting his or her eyes about impatiently, waiting for the service to be over. All good memories that these individuals may have had of Lord Hiashi seemed to have been replaced solely by those of the past several days. Many felt that they owed the deceased man nothing, and were bitter towards their new Head of Household for making them honor him in death when they hated him so in life.

Many of the fidgeters were antsy for a different reason. Hinata, on the second day after her father's death, had announced that Hyuugas would no longer be required to live in the compound. This announcement had been greeted by a stunned moment of silence, followed by cheers and shouts of amazement and joy. People had surged out to the rest of the village, anxious to scout out their own apartments and houses. Hinata had made certain that any family who wanted their own home found one and was well off to start their own life. Of course, an agreement had been made that Hyuuga children would spend extra time back at the compound to learn Hyuuga traditions and fighting styles, and that a small portion of freed Hyuuga's earnings would go back to the family to support the general fund. They were still a prestigious family and needed to preserve their unique way of life and sense of unity. But Hinata reasoned that they could do that just as well when they were not all living together.

These families, their bags packed and waiting, were perhaps the most anxious for the service to end.

On the other end of the emotional spectrum, many in the crowd, particularly the older Hyuugas, were very melancholy. To them, Lord Hiashi was more than the insane tyrant he had become during his final days. Memories of the man when he was a strapping young shinobi, the pride of the Hyuuga house; as a young groom with a loving, pregnant wife; as a ecstatic father welcoming his first child; filled these people's minds instead. They missed the kind Hiashi that they had known for so long, and their only bitterness was directed at the cruel fate that allowed him to succumb to insanity during the last days of his life. The kind Hiashi would be missed, but only time would tell if he would be the Hiashi that was remembered.

* * *

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Prominent among the crowd, located square in the middle of the arc, was the young mother whose baby had been killed during Hiashi's madness. It was revealed, soon after its death, that the sealing of the infant had been one of Hiashi's final deeds. Before the meeting had taken place, almost immediately after his meditation had ended, he had gone to the nursery and branded every child who did not yet bear the mark.

There had not been time for news of this occurrence to reach the ears of Neji and Hinata until it was too late. The dead baby had been the newest, only five weeks old, and it had not been able to cope with the pain.

This more than anything rattled Hinata's nerve. She had not known what to say to the mother, what to do. What can be done to try and comfort a grieving mother?

Amazingly, the young woman did not bear any bitterness toward Hinata. The mother, her eyes red and still damp with tears, had come to Hinata and, in a few words, had Hinata's eyes overflowing, but a small smile on the Head's face.

The baby's tomb, marked by a small, creamy stone, lay next to a rose bush in a far corner of the burial ground.

* * *

_Neji blinked. He stared down at his wife, mind reeling. What was he supposed to think? _

_Tenten squeezed his hand tightly. "Neji, it's going to be okay." _

_Neji looked away, eyes wide and his lips tight. "How can you say that? How-." _

"_Because it's a new life!" Tenten's voice was strong and throbbed with passion as she stared hard at her husband. "It's something we made together, from our love, and now we get to bring it into the world!"_

_Neji's voice, when he spoke, was thick and broken. "A world where it will be enslaved by my family, where it will be branded like some-." _

_Tenten grabbed his face and forced it toward her. "No, Neji. This baby does not belong to your family. It may have the Byakugan and it may bear the name Hyuuga, but it's ours. It's __our__ baby, and there's no jutsu powerful enough to break that." _

_Neji stared into Tenten's warm, welcoming, loving brown eyes, and she stared back. _

"_Do you understand, Neji?" She pressed his hand to her stomach, where, beneath the muscles and scars, rested their baby. "It's our baby. Not theirs. Ours." _

_Neji nodded, and Tenten smiled. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his arms around his wife. _

_They were having a baby. And it would be their baby. Not Hiashi's, not the Main Family's…theirs._

* * *

On the far end of the arc, standing opposite of Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi was a small group that stuck out from the rest of the family, mainly because of the diverse array of hair color. Bekko stood, tall and pale, his red locks sticking up in all directions, eyes downcast. Around his neck glinted the promise ring he had exchanged with Hanabi, and even through the melancholy of the day, a seed of joy was surfacing, and in its interior glinted the promise of an everlasting lifetime spent with his fiancé.

Naruto and Tam, their hair equally as vivid as their soon-to-be in-law, stood next to Bekko, Naruto balancing Anni on his hip while Tam stood close to his side and all three's faces were pale and eyes dull. Tenten, Hizashi clutched to her chest, stared across the tomb to her husband, focusing on his face, while holding tightly to Blaire's shoulder. Blaire, her face hard, was staring at the tomb, thinking.

_Am I happy that Lord Hiashi is dead? I mean, now he can't be mean to us. He can't activate the seal any more. He can't make any more stupid rules. He can't send people away. And now that Hinata's in charge, everything should be great, right? _

A glance over at her cousin, however, made the argument for the other side.

_But Tam is so sad…he was his grandpa, after all. Anni's too. And Anni probably won't even remember him. And he was Hinata's daddy. Plus, he wasn't always mean. He used to be pretty nice, actually. He only turned really nasty after Tam's birthday. After Tam asked for a curse._

Next to her, Tam let out a small whimper. Blaire, the sound striking her heart, reached over and took Tam's hand in her own.

"It's okay, Tam," she whispered, and he gave a small nod, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

At that point, Hinata stepped up before her family. Everyone looked to her expectantly. Taking a breath, she began to speak. She spoke of the history of their family, how they had existed long before the village of Konoha; how the village had come to being and their family, seeking a better position in the world, had joined it; how, using their considerable numbers and power to strengthen it, they had risen in importance and reputation; how rumors of their family's incredible power, their kekkei genkai, had spread across the continent; how, as the village grew, the Byakugan became more and more well-known; how the secret of the Byakugan became less and less of a secret; how Hyuugas started to move away from the growing family; how they started to marry and produce children outside the control of the central elders; how the leaders decided action must be taken; how they the leaders then developed the cursed seal; how the practice of dividing the family and caging the branch members took place, and continued to take place for many, many years; how it had remained a constant factor in their family for generations. Until now.

Then, as if the history itself was not enough, she told the story of Hiashi and Hizashi.

Hearing Hinata begin to tell this familiar tale caused a spark of shock in Tenten. As far as she knew, only Neji, Blaire, Lord Hiashi, and herself had known the true story of what had happened. _When was Hinata told?_ But then, Tenten realized that Neji could not have kept such a vital detail about her father from the grieving woman. At least, not any more. And now, it would seem, Hinata felt she could not hide it from the rest of their family.

_Maybe,_ Tenten thought, as Hinata's quiet voice, somehow carrying to the ears of every Hyuuga, recited the sad story, _She is trying to reconcile Hiashi with them, trying to let them understand him better. Well…I hope it works. _

Tam, who had never heard the story before, was enraptured. Naruto, too, was looking from his wife to Neji to the graves of the brothers with wide eyes. Tenten could see the understanding dawning on the man's face. Neji was standing with his arms folded across his chest, face blank, staring hard at his father's grave.

The rest of the family was silent, the fidgeters no longer fidgeting, listening with rapt attention to their Head. No one made a sound until Hinata had finished, and even then, there was silence.

Hinata looked at her family, at those whose safety and well being now rested in her hands, who looked to her to lead their family to a brighter future. She took a breath.

"We are about," she began, slowly, "To undergo a change. It will not be like changes in the past, it will not be like the changes my father has instated these past days. It will be something new. We are all living during a turning point for the Hyuuga family. For years, we have been focused on the up-keeping of our family's reputation, both in the Village and out, and on keeping the secret of our gift, our Byakugan, just that: a secret. We have been so afraid of that secret breaking free that we have turned the family against each other, creating a hatred and sense of paranoia not fit for human beings. We have created a system for keeping our secret safe based on fear and power. That is not something to be proud of. I am not proud of it. My father was not proud of it. I do not wish my children to be proud of it. And that is why we have to change. Why we are _going_ to change."

On Hinata's beautiful face now blossomed a small, sincere, determined smile. Around the Hyuugas, the fog began to dissipate and the sky slowly revealed itself to the gathering below.

"Today is a turning point for our family, one that will affect Hyuugas for generations to come. Together we will bring up a new generation of our family, of people who will not have faces marred by curses, who will not live in fear of offending their elders, or sacrificing themselves for the good of the family. Too many Hyuugas have suffered these things for too many years."

Hinata turned from her family, eyes blazing, and faced the pile of papers behind her. With a quick motion of her fingers, the parchment was alight. Old scrolls erupted into flame and pages curled into black strips of ash before the Hyuugas' eyes, and within minutes the entire mound was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash, and in that moment, the cursed seal, the Caged Bird, was finally let free.

Silence. Then someone clapped. Another person cheered, followed by a sharp whistle. A spattering of applause began and shouts of joy began to fill the air. The sunshine burst from behind the last remaining tendrils of fog to shine down upon the Hyuuga family as they burst into celebration, a celebration for which they had been yearning for generations. Tears of joy splashed down cheeks as hugs and friendly punches were passed to everyone. Children screamed their pleasure as women tried to wipe their eyes dry while new tears continued to cover their faces. Even the young mother whose baby now rested in the ground managed a smile, her husband scooping her into his arms and heading towards the gate and their new life of freedom. Following their lead, other families began to move in the direction of the gate, their own promising futures shining on their personal horizon. Even those not moving out, those who had chosen to remain in the compound, hurried toward somewhere, anxious to do _something_ to show that they were now free to do whatever on earth they wanted.

As the cheering, whooping, sobbing mob of Hyuugas moved away, a smaller group gathered together at the grave. Hinata immediately moved to Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her.

"That was amazing," Naruto murmured to her, earning a smile from his wife.

Together, Neji and Bekko lowered Hiashi's coffin into the grave they had dug the day before. When it was safely down, they all gathered around the mouth of the hole. By now, Tam was crying again. Hinata picked her boy up and held him close, cradling his head in her hand.

First Hanabi, followed by Bekko, dropped a handful of dirt into the grave. Bekko's eyes showed remorse, but Hanabi's face was tight. Only after they had stepped back, after Bekko had laid a hand on her elbow, did her mask break and allow a few tears to leak out onto her pale cheeks.

Next came Tenten, dropping a handful of dirt to land on the beautiful white marble. Her face was hard, but her eyes were tender. Naruto's eyes were similar as he and Anni dropped their handfuls in, but in Naruto, there was also a sense of regret. After hearing the true story of Neji and Hinata's fathers, he wished he could have known Hiashi a little better. Of course, their relationship had improved since he married Hinata, but now Naruto realized that there was so much more to his father-in-law than he had ever known. But now it was too late.

Hinata set Tam down and Blaire quickly moved up beside him. Each took a hand of dirt and moved to the edge of the grave, staring down.

For a moment they were still, but then Tam, in a quiet, broken whisper that only Blaire could hear, said, "B-bye, Grandpa. I lov-ve you."

Fresh tears squeezed themselves out of Tam's swollen eyes and he tried to rub them away with his fist.

Blaire took his free hand in hers and gave it a fierce squeeze.

Deciding she should make this quick, she looked down into the grave. _Well, Lord Hiashi, I guess this is good-bye. I hope you're happy wherever you are. At least, happier than you were these past couple days. You used to be nice, but then something happened and you turned really evil. I'm still mad at you for that, and for hurting everybody, but since Tam is really sad, I'll try and not be mad. So goodbye. _

With that, Blaire let her dirt dribble down to the coffin below.

* * *

_The next day, Neji went to his father's grave. Standing in the snow, staring at the familiar name etched on the stone, Neji told his father about the baby. _

_"We don't know the gender. Tenten thinks it's a girl, but she wants to be surprised. Either way, it's due in November." _

_Neji's face softened and he folded his arms softly over his chest. "When I married Tenten, I thought only of our happiness. The thought never really crossed my mind that children would someday be in the picture. If I'd realized that…"_

_He stopped, and for a while just stood there, the chilly breeze ruffling his hair and the bare branches of the trees. _

_"You knew that any children you had would be cursed, but you and mother still had me. The idea did not stop you. So why is it bothering me?" _

_Neji's brow furrowed first in frustration, but then it changed into one of determination. "But things are changing. This family is not the same family it was when I was born. I will not simply give up my child to Hiashi and the elders. It will not be their child." _

_He gave a small smile. "Tenten was right, as always. I imagine she's very much like Mother used to be; she always makes sense of things I don't." _

_With a small nod to his father, Neji turned and trudged through the snow back towards his and Tenten's tiny lodgings near the very heart of the compound. When he opened the door, he found Tenten curled on the couch, nose embedded in a parenting book. Glancing up to him, she lifted her chin defiantly and continued reading. Neji removed his wet shoes, then walked to the couch and stood before her. He took the book firmly from her hands and set it to the side, keeping it open to her page. _

_Tenten looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. _

_Face set, Neji opened his mouth. "Our baby," he said slowly. "It will be __our__ baby. So we need to think of our own names." _

_In an instant, Tenten was in his arms and his lips were warm upon hers, a small giggle bubbling up from inside her. "Oh, Neji…"_

* * *

Once Hiashi was firmly buried and white flowers had been laid over the dirt, the small group stood silent for a moment. Above them, a clear blue sky erupted to the far reaches of their vision and the sun sparkled down onto them.

It was too beautiful a day to grieve.

Naruto took a swift look at his family.

"Who's up for some food? I'm starved."

He flung one arm around Hinata, giving her a swift squeeze. "What d'you say? We can't have the Head of the Family passing out from hunger on her first official day, right?"

Hinata looked up into his loving, tired face and gave a small smile. "That sounds nice," she said quietly. "I'll catch up with you in a moment."

Naruto planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and nodded, carrying Anni in the general direction of the gate. Tenten, without even looking at Neji, did the same. Bekko followed.

Blaire and Tam stood and watched as Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi returned to stand at the foot of the grave. It struck Blaire suddenly how different the three adults were: Neji, several inches taller than either of his cousins, and broader, his hair long and straight down his back, standing stiff with his arms folded across his chest, face blank; Hinata with her petite beauty, standing with her hands folded in front of her, pale, round face open and flowing with fresh tears; Hanabi, shorter than both, standing with legs planted, arms folded, slender yet muscular, long, dark hair hanging in sharp layers down her back and around her shoulders, eyes sharp and blazing, face set.

And yet, together they were going to change the Hyuuga.

"Come on, Blaire."

Hearing her mother's voice, Blaire turned and pulled Tam with her, leaving the cousins to themselves.

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" With one final heave, the head was through and the baby itself slid easily into the medic's outstretched hands. _

_Tenten collapsed back onto the bed, panting and crying, as Neji turned to the medic, who was cleaning the baby's mouth and nose. A moment later, a high-pitched wail filled the room. _

_"She's healthy, Neji!" The medic shouted, smiling. "Strong and healthy." _

_Tenten let out a joyous laugh and her face fell into an exhausted smile. _

_"Did you say 'she'?" Neji felt a bit dizzy as the medic cut the cord, cleaned the baby, and wrapped her in a blanket, then brought the tiny yellow bundle to him. _

_"Here you go. Isn't she beautiful?" The medic handed the baby to Neji, who took her in his arms as though she could shatter upon his touch. He looked into her tiny, irate, red face in wonder._

_Slowly, her cries stopped and she quieted. Neji stared down at her and found himself lost for words, lost for thought, lost for anything except a growing feeling of elation and wonder that he could not suppress. This was his child. This was what resulted when he and Tenten loved. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _

_"Stop hogging her," came Tenten's tired, playful voice. Neji blinked, then realized that he had been hogging this miracle and moved over to the bed, settling next to his wife. Tenten gently took the bundle from his arms. _

_Her eyes immediately filled with tears._

_"What would you like to name her?"_

_The nurse was standing at the foot of the bed, clipboard in hand. _

_Tenten looked up at Neji. _

_"Her name is Blaire."_

* * *

As Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi finished whatever they had to finish around Hiashi's grave, Naruto, Tenten, and Becco stood by the gate, each lost in their own thoughts.

Becco was thinking of his life, and how different it would be from this day forward. He and Hanabi would travel, live by their own rules, defend their village, start a family, and enjoy every aspect of their freedom. There was nothing between their love any longer.

Tenten's mind was on Neji. What a burden these events would remove from her husband's shoulders. She could not even begin to imagine the sense of freedom Neji would be feeling. For most of his life, for the past twenty-five years, he had been living under the constant shadow of the curse. To live life knowing that at the whim of one person, you could be dead. But now…he was free.

Naruto's thoughts were on the four children before him. He watched as Blaire, Tam, Hizashi, and Anni circled around the courtyard, idling away the time. Blaire had both of Anni's hands in hers and was carefully guiding the little girl's steps. Allowing himself to smile, Tam had one of Hizashi's hands tightly in his while the other waved around animatedly as he shared some story with Blaire.

_These four children_, Naruto thought, allowing a smile to come to his face as well, _are the future of this clan. _

Watching as they made their way around, slowly for the sake of the younger ones, Naruto felt a wave of calm wash over him. If those were the four who would someday run this family, then he felt it would be okay. Already their upbringing was so much different than those of their parents. Neji and Hinata had not even known each other until the latter was three years of age, whereas their children were growing up as close as siblings. Naruto realized that Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi did not have to do everything during their time. They had some great kids following in their footsteps.

* * *

"Tam?" Blaire turned her attention from her tiny cousin to her other cousin, a furrow in her brow.

"Yeah?" Tam turned to her, looking much more cheery than he had earlier.

"When you become Head of the Family, don't bring back the curse, okay?"

Tam stared at her blankly.

"The what?"

Blaire stopped walking. She stared at her cousin, jaw hanging open, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Are you serious!? After all that the stupid curse has caused, after everything that's happened, how can you not know what curse I'm talking about!?"

Tam stared at her for another moment, then burst out laughing.

"Just kidding!" He gave his speechless cousin a big slap on the back, laughing. "Of course I know, silly! And of course I'd _never_ bring it back. Only someone really stupid would do that!"

Blaire hung her head, not knowing whether to hug him or punch him.

_At least,_ she thought wearily, _When he gets to be Head, I'll be there to help him. Goodness knows he'll need me._

Tam's face slid back into a smile and he continued to walk. "But I don't wanna think about being the Head of the Family yet. I mean, come on, Blaire, I'm only _five_."

And he held up one hand of five fingers, and Blaire smiled.

* * *

Late that night, Tenten and Neji stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching as their two children slept a peaceful sleep. The nursery was tiny, but cozy and it fit the crib and Blaire's bed just right.

Neji stared at Hizashi's dozing form between the bars of the crib.

"You were right, you know," he said quietly, and Tenten looked up, confused.

"About what?"

"Hizashi. He'll be too big for that crib soon."

Tenten gave a small smile and leaned her head into Neji's shoulder.

"It'll make a bit more room in here, getting rid of that crib and having a bed," Neji continued lazily, resting his head upon Tenten's. "That'll be nice."

Tenten's smile grew wider. "Actually, Neji, I think it'll be a bit more crowded in here, because we'll be needing that crib still."

Neji lifted his head and looked at his wife, who straightened and looked him square in the eye.

"Neji," she said, a smile in her voice. "I've got something I've been wanting to tell you."

She took his calloused hand in hers and brought it slowly to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

**The End.**

* * *

Wow.

Finally, after sixteen months, I'm done.

Holy cow.

So…how do I conclude this story of mine? By thanking all of you!

**A gagillion hugs, cakes, and thank-you cards to every one of my reviewers from the last chapter. You are all amazing, and definitely some of the most patient people in the entire world. **

**Alucius, LittleKittyShaoMao, xXxchocolateXhealsXtheXsoul…, NotJustAnotherHuman, kunoichimistress, darktank, Toad321, teal-flowers, Chinese-otakufan, Sayuri, sexyinumama, tali, The Loud Silence Mistress, tenten10, animegirl9989, Pure-Rose-Kunoichi, Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei, Lycoris Calantha, Sarawinnie, no one in particular, Kairi Uzeniba, zzTroublesomezz, Sandy, 44katie, twilighlight16, Kouri Hakumei, AkikoRaikou, Tensano Hyguuhi, KakashiKun5665, SIMPLY.AMAZiNG, kimiko77, Awai-Chan, LullabyForTheLost, ToastWeasl, kittyanimeluvr, and TENGOKUxHEAVEN.**

I don't really know what to say now. This has been my second longest fic, and only my second chapter story to be finished (wow…). It's been a constant weight on my conscience, not updating, but I haven't been inspired/I haven't had the time/what I had got erased about mid-june/school work and a bunch of other things. All in all, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

You, my readers, have been the most amazing, devoted readers I could have asked for. I'm so happy you have enjoyed the story, and I hope you are satisfied with this ending (?).

Before I conclude this story, there is one person I need to thank, and you all will probably thank too.

Way back when I posted chapter one, of May '07, I got 8 reviews within two days. Now, at that point, I was planning on doing a similar format for this story to the one in Babes of Shika and Ino, where they would age and do lots of things and stuff. However, one of the reviews inspired me to do something different.

The wonderful Alucius suggested some poetic justice be done…and so I did it, and this fic was born. So, Alucius, thank you very, very, VERY much for that review. It inspired something big.

Alright. I think that's everything. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this fic!

Reading Maid, over and out.


End file.
